Hearts Lie and Brains Die
by Deaths Lie
Summary: It's actually supposed to be a happy unfolding of love story between Masaomi and Mikado, using the 30 day prompt challenge. Okay so it earns M for lemon in chapter 20, mostly everything else is fluffish.
1. Beginning

July 20, 2012

All was silent in the room. Nothing stirred. Masaomi had decided he wanted to have a sleep over at Mikados. Whenever Masaomi decides something with him, it happens. It was late and the sun would begin to rise soon. Mikado had fallen asleep hours ago, but Masaomi couldn't sleep. He lay awake wondering what he feels, why he can't sleep.

He lays on his side, watching his friend sleep. Watching the peaceful rise and fall of his chest, wondering if he'll ever get to sleep. _So peaceful, so sound, _he thinks, so precious and cute. He never really thought off him as cute, he brushes the idea off, _probably like a dog. __Mikado isn't a dog, more like a fragile kitten. _

He flips around again until he is facing his friend again. He felt wider awake looking at him but he felt he should. He starts to drift into sleep. He wakes up immediately when he dreams of his friends soft lips touching his. _I need to go hit on some girls or something, something is wrong with me._ In his fumble he lightly kicks Mikado_, _he only tiredly swats with his hands and opens his mouth a bit. _How adorable this is why I will always protect you. NO! Bad Masaomi! What is wrong with you! _After a few more minutes of him yelling a himself, his eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

He starts thinking of all the pretty girls he saw that day, he ignores that they all rejected him coldly. He try to think of anything but Mikado, _don't think about him_. _How many fights, or really people did Shizuo beat up this week? How big are Anris boobilisous boobies? Why are you doing this? _He was almost asleep and the sun was almost up "Masa-Masaomi" he heard Mikado tiredly say. He slipped into sleep a moment later, dreams altered by hearing his name. Unaware of the budding feeling of a new romantic _beginning_.

**Authors Note: Okay hopefully they will get longer but I'm not sure. Sorry if its bad but I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Accusation

July 21, 2012

When Mikado woke up Masaomi was in his kitchen making some sort of breakfast. He tried to remeber his dreams but could only remember he had slept deeply, in comfort. He looked up at his best friend and tried rubbing sleep off his eyes. _Does Masaomi even know how to cook, probably, hopefully. _He sat up and watched Masaomi cook for a few minutes.

"Oh you're up. Took you long enough." His friend twirled around with two plates in his hands, almost dropping one. "I decided we could have onigiri." he leaped over to Mikado and handed him a plate. "Enjoy~ it doesn't have anything special in it, since I was using your limited kitchen."

"Thank you for the food. But is it really edible?" He sniffed the food. He would eat it, he was just joking around.

"Oh the agony! How rude! Of coarse it's edible! How could you make the _accusation _of me feeding you something that isn't." He then fell to his knees pretending he was about to cry. "Its safe I cook at home." He bit on it while he was laughing, and began coughing.

"Sure it's edible." Mikado started giggling, until he realized Masaomi wasn't completely fooling around. He put his plate down and patted the red faced teens back. _Crap how long has he been coughing? Should I be worried? I don't know what else to do. _"Are you alright?"

Masaomi finally coughed his food out of his throat. " Yeah totally fine. Its not good to try and swallow food while your laughing. You know I wouldn't have actually been able to answer if I was truly choking." He smiled and began eating the rest of his food.

"Yeah well whatever. You know I really don't think I can eat this know." He ate it anyway. " It's actually pretty good. When did you get up?"

"I don't know a bit before I decided to cook, lets go to the park."

**Authors Note: It may seem like I wrote 2 days on the same day. I didn't its just posted on the same day. I'm moving so I will probably fail the challenge, but I will probably write it just not post it. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Restless

July 22, 2012

School was tomorrow and Masaomi hadn't slept very well on his sleepover at Mikados. He can't remember his dreams, but he does remember the strange tired thoughts he was having before he fell asleep. He had slept about an hour or so before waking up and trying to hack into Mikados computer.

His computer had been too hard to get into, and so was his phone. Masaomi had decided to just sit and watch his friend sleep, until the time came when he decided to make breakfast. He had felt so stupid chocking on his food. _How could I do that? I'm glade he liked them at least. Ugh brain stop thinking about him. Lets see there shouldn't be too much homework this week. As long as we don't piss them off. I wonder if Mikado has ever pissed off a teacher. I'm bored._ Masaomi decided screw trying to go to bed he had too much energy to sleep.

_Oooh~ lets see if anyone has emailed me. La di da di da. Ugh all stupid, have I seen this before? Oh look Anri messaged me. _She wrote **Lets all get smoothies tomorrow, **_whatever, still bored_**. **_La di da Oh Mikado, _he wrote **Make sure not to stay up we have a math test tomorrow, **_crap forgot about that guess I'll take his advise since it is almost 2am already. _Masaomi turned off his computer and went back into bed.

He tossed and turned in his bed getting twirled up in his blankets. He yawned because he really was tired but if he prepared himself to start dreaming Mikado popped up and made it impossible. _Maybe I should go get a drink?_ _Nahh that wouldn't help it would just make me pee. I could always masturbate? Sure why not haven't in a while._

As he was about to start he decided to fantasize about something and Mikado trying to kiss him was what appeared. He ended the dream before anything really happened deciding that tonight wasn't the best time. Instead he decided to lay in his bed _restless._

**Authors Note: **Wow this is kind of fun. Really hope others are having fun too. Thanks~!


	4. Snowflake

July 23, 2012

Mikado was just finishing his homework when his phone started ringing. When he looked at the caller ID he saw the it was Masaomi. "Hey. What's up" When the others voice replied it wasn't clear, they stumbled on all of the words and randomly went high or low.

_**"Yo. Mikado! Did you know... Izaya is an ass? Well he is, bbut that's okay. Right? oph. Crap when that light pole, post thing get tthere! Wah now my ass hurts. Falling on your ass hurts! I like. I like. I like butterflies. Yeah. Butterflies are cool. HEY MIKADO!"**_Mikado had the phone slightly away from his ear from his friends yelling.

"Uhh Masaomi are you alright? You sound" he paused for a moment trying to figure out the best word to use. "Off."

_**"Pft nah I'm not off. I'm not a robot. And if I was I'd be on silly. YO MikADOOO!"**_Mikado heard his friend yell both from his phone and outside his window. **"I'm at your house." Masaomi broke out laughing for no reason. "I'm just going to. Wow! When did these stairs get there? Well I guess I'm going to have to crawl."**

Mikado looked out his window to see a Masaomi actually crawling up the stairs, tummy dragging. "Oh crap I guess I'd better go help him." He didn't go out until he had his fill watching his best friend look like an idiot crawling up the staircase.

Now that Masaomi was inside of Mikados flat he dropped to the floor and started undressing. When Masaomi spoke again his voice now seemed like he was imitating a girl, with a lisp. "Mikado look at me sexy sexy body. You know you want it. You can't resist me with no shirt. You know this is so hot. You want it. Watch me take off me little pants. Oh damn look at me!" Masaomi was dancing around the room slowly taking off his clothes.

"Masaomi are you okay?" Masaomi stopped his strip dance at his boxers, then did a hip swish walk, which he tripped twice with, over to Mikado.

*"Don't be ridiculous baby~ I'm incredible!" When he came close to Mikado and clung to him, Mikado smelled the alcohol on Masaomis breath.

"Are you drunk!" It wasn't a question since he already knew. He now knew why Masaomi was acting weirder than he normally did. "Come on let's go get you some new clothes." Mikado sound like he was talking to a small child.

"Oh how dare you! You don't want to see me without clothes! Evil bastard! I suppose you want me to keep these on too!" He tugged at his boxers, which was the last piece of clothing on the teen. "Too bad we're going to bed!" Masaomi dragged Mikado over to his bed, then dragged him into lying position with Mikado firmly in his grasp.

"Okay if you keep the rest of your clothes on." He could hear Masaomi quietly saying something. "What's that?" Mikado started stroking Masaomis hair lightly.

Masaomi started singing a bit louder. "Big ones small ones all go rawr! Rawrity rawr rawr rawr. I saw dinos. Dino. No dino for dinner today. Dinosaurs go rawr! Yes dino no say hi they go rawr! Because rawr means I love you. And I love you!" Masaomi moved a bit so he could lightly kiss Mikados lips.

Mikado was shocked but he decided it was probably just Masaomi being a stupid drunk. "How did you even get alcohol?" He asked ignoring the kiss.

"Izaya." Masaomi broke his catchy tune to reply.

"And what did he give you?"

"_Snowflake_ something." Masaomi hummed and fell asleep on Mikado. Mikado fell asleep too, after taking off his jacket and pants, since they were uncomfortable and who really cared.

**Authors Note:** I have no clue if this will upload right the laptops word document is weird, and I wrote it on my phone and was kind of lazy on my grammer check. I am at my grandmas right now and she lives where there is tarrible service so it might work it might not.


	5. Haze

July 24, 2012

When Masaomi woke up he gave a sharp yelp and jumped out of Mikados arms. He was surprised to find that he was only in his boxer, that Mikado was in only a shirt and boxer briefs, but most surprised that they were sleeping in each others arms. When he had popped out of bed he had woken Mikado up.

"Good morning." He said threw a yawn and stretch. "Did you sleep alright?" Mikado didn't seem bothered by them both being in their underwear, and having slept in the same small bed together.

"Um yeah I just. How did I get here?" Masaomi was sitting a few feet away from the bed, one foot still under the covers.

"Well I assume you walked. I am not to sure you kind of just showed up here drunk last night. Something about snowflake." Mikado stood up and started getting his clothes for the day and opened a curtain.

Masaomi covered his eye from the light, and started to unsteadily stand. "Damn Izaya." He muttered under his breath. "Did I do anything stupid?"

"You crawled up the steps striped, sang a song about dinosaurs and made me sleep with you."

"You agreed to sleep with me!" Masaomi was pacing around the room twitching. He ignored the headache that was threatening to form into a migraine.

"I don't mean sex you idiot. I mean sleep, as in rest. Besides you kind of were holding me down, I could barely get out of my jeans a jacket."

They got ready for the day then headed to school together. Masaomi tried to ignore his hangover for the day but ended up sleeping in most of his classes. He continued the day in a _haze_, from his headache and embarrassment.


	6. Flame

July 25, 2012

It was the night after Masaomis strange visit. Mikado had replayed the night over in his head multiple times. It amused him but also made him uncomfortable. He had decided it was best not to tell Masaomi that he had kissed him, or said that he had told Masaomi that he loved him.

Mikado loved him too, but as friends. Masaomi had probably thought it was a good idea in his drunken state to kiss Mikado. He had either thought he was a chick or that kissing was normal for friends.

I can't believe Izaya got him drunk enough to forget his actions from the previous night. I guess it's a good thing he decided to come to my house. Who knows what he would have done at his. Would he have even gotten to his house? Mikado talked to himself for a while trying to pass the time until he could go to sleep.

The power was out at the moment due to a storm that had passed a few hours before, around sunset. Mikado didn't mind too greatly most it affected him was that candles were lit and he might be late to school from alarms not going off. He was doing other things than use his computer. _Maybe I should go on a walk, that might tire me._ He decided he didn't want to because it was still trickling rain. Instead he decided to draw, he never, let anyone see his work.

He thought he was a perfectly fine artist, though he only did it when he was bored. He moved to the table from his bed, grabbing a mechanical pencil and printer paper. He sat down and moved the candle in the middle of the table closer to him, so to see what he was actually doodling.

When he first started he was about to draw Anri but he realized he didn't have her face imprinted in his memory. He decided to close his eyes and see whos face popped into his mind. He wasn't too surprised that it was Masaomis, since they spent most of their free time together. He spent half an hour on it or so. When it got to the lips he was surprised that he even remember what he looked like.

After finishing them he touched his lips and gave a slight smile remembering that they had touched his own. He spent another couple of minutes until he had completely drawn Masaomi he ended up not giving it a background. His end product was Masaomi giving a peace sign and winking. He smiled again and decided he wanted to keep it and bring it to school the next day, just to see how correct he got it.

After finishing his drawing he was tired enough to go to sleep. Looking over his drawing one more time, he blew out the candles _flame_ and went to bed.


	7. Formal

July 26, 2012

Masaomi tried to avoid Mikado. He wasn't mad at him or anything, he was just afraid that Mikado hadn't told him all of his stupidity while he had been drunk. Mikado had made a face, like he was hiding something they hadn't talked since they raced to school. It had only been a day since than, but then Mikado came up.

"I did it! It is almost a perfect portrait. Look" Mikado handed Masaomi a piece paper. "See."

Masaomi looked down to see a picture of himself. "I knew you sometimes drew but you never let me see them. Let's go to the bathroom."

"Why?" Mikado said running after Masaomi, following him in the sharp turn into the mens bathroom.

"I think this is perfect and I wanted to see how close it is. Wow..." he whispered under his breath. He imitated the position of him in the picture in the mirror, his normal peace sign smiling self. " Mikado why do you keep this a secret! You're incredible! Look." He spun around so he was imitating the drawing to Mikado then showed him the picture. "Can I have it?"

" Um sure? I was just going to throw it away. I only showed it to you to see how close I got to having it match you." Mikado was blushing, obviously embarrassed to have so much attention on himself.

"How could you want to destroy something so amazing! If I could draw like this I'd show it to everyone, man I could have so many babes." _Too bad I only like you. This drawing is incredible but I want to keep it because you drew it. Too bad you only drew it because I'm your best friend, not your crush. I've given up I don't want to ignore my feelings any longer, the killer butterflies, the warmth, it's becoming too painful to watch._

"Hey! Earth to Masaomi? MASAOMI! I am going to undress right here if you don't answer!" Mikado was trying to snap Masaomi out of his daze, figuring his friend would respond to 'undress'.

"Wait what! Don't undress here. Why would you?" He did blushing fiercely at the statement.

"Well it is you" ,he put a slight emphasis on the word you, "so you'd answer to it. And look I was right. What were thinking about anyways?"

_Crap I don't want to tell him here. I do want to tell him so badly, but no. crap. Crap. Crap! _"Want to have a party?"

"Uh when? What for?" Mikado was obviously confused by the comment.

"Why not have a party they're fun. I was thinking the weekend after this." He was just making things up off the top of his head. "Maybe it could be a fancy one?"

"Uh that could be fun but fancy parties only have good food they aren't what people would say is fun."

_Great he likes the idea, he still has a weak spot for parties._ "Yeah and _formal _cloths aren't very comfy or cool, but hey the girls look sexy." _You'd look sexy._

**Authors Note:** Okay I am not actually having too much trouble updating. Now that date that is always on the top isn't the date in the story it's the date I write it, or the day the prompt is for. Thank you for reading.


	8. Companion

July 27, 2012

It had been decided. Masaomi and Mikado were going to have a party. It had been almost 2 days since they decided this. Masaomi was in charge of invitations, and Mikado was in charge of everything else. The party was going to be at Masaomis house because its bigger. _How did we even decide this? He didn't even tell me what he was thinking about. Damn my weakness to parties._Just as he started thinking of Masaomi he showed up, tackling him into a hug.

"Hey soo I finished inviting everyone we both knew, so now I'm going to go ask some hot chicks to come too." They began walking down the street towards Mikados house.

"I don't think they will come." Mikado felt an uncomfortable because of Masaomi still having an arm slung around his shoulders. "Today is an off day how did you find me?"

"Well I was looking for some cute girls to invite but then I realized my Mikado senses were tingling so I started looking for you. Sure enough I saw you as soon as I looked behind me." Masaomi started laughing hysterically at the horrified look on Mikados face. "Okay fine it was a bit of a coincidence."

"Oh okay than. I'm on my way to the store are you going to follow me there?" Mikado asked trying to shrug off Masaomi.

"I want to have a sleepover tonight." He started nuzzling Mikado with his head. "Wait look over there." He pointed to 3 girls talking over coffee One of the girls was in a skirt with a dress shirt and tie, had ringlet auburn brown hair. Another had short pink hair to that angled into her face, she was wearing all leather. The last girl was the smallest and had wavy strawberry blonde hair that came to her waist. She was wearing a very layered outfit like a princess. "They're so cute let's go invite them." He didn't wait for Mikado to answer he just dragged the smaller boy over.

"Masaomi this isn't going to work." Mikado whispered directly into Masaomis ear.

"Well hello beautiful ladies! How is your weekend going?" Masaomi talked in an announcer like voice. "If you gals are free the weekend after next would you be willing to come to a party my friend here and I are hosting."

They looked at eachother then smiled. "Sure we will come. As for you guys will have to do something right now." The pink haired one replied.

Mikado was shocked to say the least, though very curious as to what they would want. "What is that?" He asked meekly.

"Kiss each other." The smallest girl said. "Then we will agree to go."

_What how could she say that with a straight face! Masaomi has more sense than to say yes to that! What type of girls are they? _He looked over them then realized they were all in some strange outfit. _Oh god are__ they __fujoshis?_

"Hey look girls why would you ask us to do that?" Masaomi answers looking around nervously. "You made poor Mikado turn bright red."

"Well you have been holding him for 5 minutes." The ringlet girl responded. "Besides it would be slightly entertaining."

"But but we're just friends nothing like that." Mikado stumbled out shaking.

"Yup we're." Masaomi paused for a small fraction of time Mikado only slightly noticed the pause. "Just best friends." He finished the last part with a mild tone of sadness dripping into his voice. "He has been my best bud for years. My _companion." _Masaomi finished with the normal too chipper tone in his voice.

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry I forgot to post yesterday I thought I had covered it.


	9. Move

**Authors Note: **This is starting from where I left off in the last chapter just so there is no confusion.

July 28, 2012

_Holy crap here is my chance, and I could just say it worked to get the girls to come. Would he get mad? Probably, it would most likely be his first kiss. A first kiss to me wouldn't be a problem at all, since I am the totally cool amazing person I am. No I'm not but who cares. I at least care about him more than anyone else._Masaomi got out of his thoughts, back to Mikado asking the girls repeatedly why they wanted them to kiss.

"It would be pretty hot. You two are both pretty cute so together is bame." The one dressed like a princess said making hand gestures.

"Well thank you I know I am but Mikado too?" He isn't cute he is fucking adorable! "Besides what type of kiss would it be anyways?" Mikado sent him a look of terror and embarrassment.

The girls looked at one another before giving a nod to each other. "French," the ringlet girl responded.

Masaomi turned to Mikado with the rape face smile. "No. Please no. It wouldn't work anyways they'll think we're gay, or at least for each other." Mikado whispered with a look of full terror now.

Masaomi heard the small one whisper 'now kiss' and making the meme gesture for it. "It will work and they won't think we're gay." He huskily whispered back in a way only Mikado heard and missed. _Okay, Okay, I am kind of lying but it will work and they just might think we're really desperate. I am desperate just not for them, so this will work. Just more for me._

"Al. Alright. But are you sure it will work." Mikado looks up at Masaomi with the most incredible puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

"Positive." Before waiting for a response Masaomi twirled around to face Mikado straight on, wrapping his hands around his waist to bring them closer, then put their lips together. He sucked on Mikados bottom lips pulling it softly as he released. He then went back and put his tongue into his open mouth, he curled his tongue around the others then pulled off again. He went back again to explore the others mouth enjoying the warmth it sent around his entire body. When he finally broke the kiss he was slightly out of breath.

Masaomi opened his eyes to see that Mikados were wide open and knew that they had been open the entire time. Mikado was touching his lips. Masaomi blushed realizing how embarrassing that was. _God that was. Incredible. Incredible doesn't even come close to how much pleasure he caused. He responded too. I bet if we were alone it would have lasted longer and been even more unbelievable. No matter how embarrassing, it was so worth it._

He turned his attention back to the girls, they all held grins on their faces. "So you girlies coming."

"After that. Sure. When and where is it?" The girl in leather answered rubbing her belly.

"It's at my place, next Saturday at 6." Masaomi answered again since Mikado was still touching his lips and looking precise.

"Okay I thought it was in 2 weeks?" The little one came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. When he looked up he realized she had stolen his phone and was typing. "My number is in here so text me the details."

When he got handed back his phone he called the new number added, sure enough her back pack started to ring from the table. She walked back and answered him thru the phone, but he mainly heard her in person. "Yes I wouldn't lie about my phone number." She said then hung up. All the girls stood up then and walked past Masaomi and Mikado each giving them a light kiss on their cheek.

When they left Masaomi started back a conversation with Mikado. "See I told you it would work." He grinned at his friend.

"Yeah okay. I remembered something to do. I have to go." Mikado sprinted away from Masaomi.

_I love how strange he can be. I wonder what he forgot he had to do._ Masaomi spend the rest of the day trying to get girls to show up to their party. He even tried his best _move _and they still only commented on him kissing Mikado.

**Authors Note: **So every chapter is pretty much in the same time line as I post them, excluding this one. I hope you enjoyed I would appreciate reviews to tell me to change something, or that it was enjoyed. Sorry I always have authors notes I try to keep them reasonable. Thank you for reading.


	10. Silver

July 29, 2012

Mikado was up late again thinking. He was scared. Scared of why his heart had leapt. Why his mind flashed colors when Masaomi had kissed him. He bought his hand again to his lips, remembering the heat that had been exchanged between them with Masaomi.

He blushed remembering the kiss. When Masaomi had first kissed him he had been drunk and it was barely over peck. _The kiss from before had been meaningless! It had ment nothing it was simply Masaomi being an idiot moron face again. But this time he was fully aware of what he was doing. Completely in control. His tongue in my mouth! Controlled! _

Mikado thought back on the kiss. 30 or something seconds of pure bliss. He had felt so surprised when Masaomi had kissed him, he didn't even close his eyes. _Damn bastard! I got my first kiss stolen and my second! My third if you count the same person twice! Oh god I didn't even respond correctly! Asshole! Bitch! _"I fucking hate you!" He had accidentally yelled the last sentence.

Deciding he had enough Mikado got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. In his desk he had a stash of random things that were illegal, or at least for him. Izaya liked giving them to him. He found what he was looking for, his cigarettes. He picked up the one that was half used and walked out side.

Once he got outside he remembered that he needed a lighter. He smoked one when he became stressed or unhappy. His little habit had started his last year in middle school. He had a way of finding them and never really paying for them. Izaya had found this out after Shizuo had given him a few after a huge fight.

He went back outside with a ridiculous candle lighter since his normal one had broken and was out of fuel. He had issues getting the lighter to work. _God I feel like an idiot, if anyone saw me they would laugh. It's probably just the wind, yup has to be. I may be terrible at using these but I'm not this bad._

When he got the lighter to work it blew out right before hitting the cig. He was getting annoyed and flicked it on by his side, this time being successful. He lit it and sat down on the floor knees up. He started taking in the smoke, feeling it touch the back of his throat then holding it until he couldn't anymore, then blew it from his nostrils. Even though he was right handed he liked holding it with his left between his middle and index finger, taping the end with his thumb.

He watched the smoke and started feeling calmer. Once he was calm enough he thought back to Masaomi and how he felt. Still watching the smoke, giving it a flick when needed, still playing with it slightly he thought. _It shouldn't bother me at all. He was doing it because of the girls, it had worked. It was actually one of the most successful pickup techniques he had ever used. _

_His lips, his tongue. He knew what he was doing and he had was good. I should try it learn it. _He began remembering everything so that his next kiss he wouldn't just stand there completely out of control. _I need to first assert my dominance then I can play. _

After tiring from the subject and becoming relaxed he went back to watching his cigarette. Watching how it was slowly getting smaller. Watching how its smoke would twirl around him. As it got smaller and got closer to his hand he switched it to his right, still between his index and middle finger, still tapping it with his thumb. The wind started blowing the smoke into his face for the last 4 puffs. When it near close enough to his hand where he could feel the heat from the lit tip he rubbed it into the ground in front of him, extinguishing it. He then rubbed the small pills of ash into the ground too.

He got up and went back inside, grabbing the bud and putting it back in the box along with the others. He went to his desk to put the box and lighter in the bottom drawer. As he placed it in its spot along with the other boxes he caught sight of his liquor. _It will help me get to bed. Smoking my calm me but it doesn't help me sleep. _

Picking up his half empty vodka he grabbed a shot glass as well. He poured glass after glass until he felt sleep starting to enter his body. He closed the lid to the drink and put it back in its place, then set the glass up on the desk. He got up perfectly stable and headed to his bed.

Before flopping on it he removed his jacket and threw it in the corner. He fell into the bed and got comfortable. _Masaomi is Masaomi he is an idiot who is bad at picking up girls and telling jokes. He would kiss anyone if it got what he wanted. _Feeling a twinge at his heart, and nicotine in his throat, he fell asleep on his _silver _watch.

**Authors Note:** Okay the adults in my story are really bad influences to the children. Psh Izaya is so great with kids, giving them alcohol and stuff.


	11. Prepared

July 30, 2012

Masaomi was tired from the weekend. He hadn't slept Saturday, and had slept terribly Sunday. His mind wouldn't stop thinking of Mikado. Mikados lips, tongue, taste, personality, old memories. He couldn't believe he had kissed him. Scared of what he would do.

He groggily walked into his school, ready to run from Mikado if he saw him. He didn't care that they were best friends, he didn't want to see Mikado upset, at him. He felt bad to a point for enjoying it so much.

Not until Sunday did he feel fully guilty. He had slipped into a store for some sweets but he saw Mikado look at him and bolt out the door. He hadn't slept Saturday night from joy, but Sundays sleeping trouble was from guilt. He was so tired from his restless sleep from the week that he had just crashed.

As he was putting his shoes up he saw Anri conversing with that stupid teacher._ I guess I should go save her from that creep._Before he could go help her she just bowed and left, heading towards her class.

After putting away his things he started heading to class. "Hey Masaomi wait up" he knew who it was._ Mikado_. He couldn't just run so he turned around slightly slow, forcing a wide grin to appear on his face.

"Yo Mikado how was your weekend?" _I got this, he won't ever find out I like him. He is slow in this subject._

"So when is the party? You kind of keep changing the date." He stared at Masaomi like nothing had happened.

_He is either an idiot and thinks I was doing that for girls, or is an idiot and thinks it doesn't matter._ "I told everyone 6 this weekend at my house. So I'm pretty sure than." _If he is willing to act normal than I guess I had better as well._

"Ah okay so want me to show up early?" He was doing nervous twitches and acting peculiar, Masaomi decided to ignore it.

"Of course you are bringing the food, silly, Willy, Billy, Jillie! I want to see that precious face before anyone else gets to!" _Shit. Mikado you're making me nervous. I also really just was to pounce you right now. Screw you for being so fucking adorable! Crap I do want to screw you. I really just need to shut up now. Well stop embarrassing myself with my own thoughts._

Mikados bright blush went unnoticed by his friend who was standing staring at him nodding with an idiotic smile on his face. " Oh well okay than I well I will be there at around 5. K? K. Bye!" Mikado ran away from his friend into the next bathroom instead of to class.

_Oh fuck how can I think he was cool with me! I made us lip lock! In public! In front of cute girls! May not have been as cute as him. FUCK ME! Seriously! No not seriously! Brain I really hate you I hope you know that! I do but its okay. Now I am answering myself, how freaking wonderful. If you keep this up your going to become a cat lady. SHUT IT BRAIN!_

When Masaomi got to class all eyes were on him, not that he cared about them. _ Damn Mikado being so freaking cute._ He wasn't _prepared_ for anything, especially admitting he was in love with his best friend for some time now.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys sorry for my bad grammar checks I promise I will go back and fix them. Aside from that you been enjoying? Thanks for reading.


	12. Knowledge

July 31, 2012

"Masaomi I got this movie that I want to watch with you. Its supposed to be a comedy. It's a series. Well it has 2 movies." Mikado said walking out of school.

"Oh sure. Want to watch it at your house, or mine?" _Masaomi seems embarrassed every time we have talked since Saturday. He probably feels guilty from acting without thinking._

"Well your house has a T.V and couch, we would just end up watching it on my computer at mine." Mikado was trying to see if he could get Masaomi to act normal again.

"Aww that makes me feel like you're just using me for my T.V." _Crap it does, doesn't it. _"Haha. Dude I was just kidding. You're welcome at my house anytime. I was going to bake some things tonight I have too many freakin' eggs at my house."

"Oh um okay. The movies are in my bag already."

"Okay well watch out for that pole okay? Haha" Masaomi started twirling around.

"Wah. Crap." Mikado whispered this under his breath, realizing he was inches away from making a complete fool of himself.

"You didn't even see that? Wow what were you even looking at!" Masaomi stopped a bit ahead of Mikado. _Well I guess I was looking at him, but I also wasn't really looking at all._

"Oh I was just thinking. Why are we at the store?"

"Because I am baking things and happen to be out of flour and vanilla wafers. I was thinking Banana Pudding, Banana Bread, and Banana Cheesecake. I forgot to mention I also have too many bananas at my house."

"I love bananas!" Mikado happily replied.

"Oh really now?" Masaomi gave Mikado a one eyebrow raised look before turning and snickering down the baking aisle. _What did I say that was so funny?_

They were quiet the rest of the trip aside from Masaomis stops to hit on girls. When they finally arrived Masaomi was quick to the kitchen. "Um these bananas are almost brown. Shouldn't you throw them out instead of bake with them?"

"What? Of course not the older the better." _For some reason I still feel like that's perverted. _"They are sweeter. Want to help? You can cut the bananas up, then cover this pan in them so that there are no gaps." Mikado started cutting them up. "Crap I forgot first cover the pan in wafers." He handed Mikado the box then turned back to his food. _Oh yeah. I don't ever make any sweets._

After finishing the pan Mikado smiled to himself, he never has cooked with Masaomi before. "Hey Masaomi this will be our first time cooking together. We cook but more for each other."

"Huh you're right. Do you know how to make meringue?" Masaomi came over to Mikado and started pouring pudding into the bowl. _He reminds me of a calm house wife in that apron and gloves. It's rather cute. _The banana bread is in the oven, so after that we will put this in the oven with meringue"

"No. No I don't know how to make it. Why are we making all of this in the oven at different times?"

"Well I wanted to use banana power. Also I found a banana cheesecake recipe. I love banana pudding, and banana bread is always fun. Lets get started on the movie the bread won't be done for another hour."

"Okay sure. Should we make the meringue now or later and what about the cheesecake?"

"Later for both. Let us go watch the movie." Masaomi went into his front room and turned on everything while Mikado got the movie.

"I heard it was good." Mikado sat down on Masaomis couch.

"Who lent it to you?" _Huh I never said it was borrowed, than again there isn't packaging for it. _

"Oh well Anri gave it to me today, since we had talked about it on Sunday." The movie began and they were quiet until the timer for the bread went off.

"Haha you want to pause the movie and see how to make everything?" Masaomi got up and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah!" He paused the movie and went into the kitchen to see what was going on. _Masaomi should bake more. _"So should I get out some eggs?"

"Yup get the ones in the back, wait no sorry the front. The one that is half gone. Also grab the crust that is in there. Oh fuck it I need to make the filling."

"Why do you want the ones in the back? You already made the crust?"

"Yeah here get down the large bowl and mix these together. Add the eggs in one at a time and add mashed up bananas and sour cream in last." _Cheesecake has lemon and sour cream in it? Eww if it didn't taste so good I would stop eating it. I hate sour cream. _

"Okay. Wait how much do I add in?"

"Oh right the recipe is on the fridge." _Holy crap how the hell is his handwriting this neat. _After a couple of minutes the cheesecake was ready to be baked. "Okay now we just have to take the pudding out and put the cheesecake in for an hour." Masaomi began licking the dishes used to make everything. "I love meringue."

"You act like a little kid when it comes to cleaning up." Mikado was feeling uncomfortable watching Masaomi lick everything.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's just easier, and tastier to do it this way. Lets go watch the rest of the movie. They finished the movie and started the next one before the cake was ready. Masaomi ended up falling asleep on Mikados lap, first on his shoulder but fell onto his lap.

Mikado was starting to drift off until he heard the timer go off again. He went over and opened the oven door and turned off the oven. _I wait until this is ready to be refrigerated before I leave. Actually I'm going to finish the movie first. _

When Mikado sat down again ,after placing the cheesecake into the fridge, He placed Masaomi back in his lap. _He looks like a little kid curled up like this. _He smiled and began watching the movie again. He ended up falling asleep as well right when the credits began to roll. He fell asleep thinking of the new _knowledge_he gathered that day.

**Authors Note: **Sorry I said I would do a better job grammar checking but I am doing this late so I will get around to it. Hope you liked it thanks!


	13. Denial

August 1, 2012

Masaomi woke up a little bit after sunrise. _Where Am? Your house moron. Why am I in someones, Mikados lap? Because you fell asleep there last night when you two were watching the last movie. Okay then what about this one, why didn't he wake me up! Beats me. Fuck you brain. You decided that I liked him. You decided I should kiss him. Why don't you leave me the fuck alone! Because I am you Masaomi, and that was your Heart not me. Fuck you brain, besides hearts only lie._

_Masaomi woke up careful not to wake Mikado up. I should run a load of laundry. _He walked around his house gathering his dirty laundry. Deciding that he should put in his uniform he threw that in._ How long has it been since I washed my sweatshirt? Too damn long. _He sniffed his sweat shirts armpit._ Oh god I think I'm going to die, this needs washed. _He sniffed it again. _Badly. I think I'm going to throw up. _He took that off too and placed it in the basket. He then started the load.

_I should probably put on my clothes, and change my boxers. I don't want Mikado to wake up with me in only underpants. _Masaomi headed to his room and slipped into a new pair of panties, than into his backup uniform. _Crap all of my sweatshirts are dirty. I could wear my yellow one but I have come to despise that color. _

He scavenged his closet until he found an old navy blue sweatshirt. _This might fit. _He slipped it on to find that it was extremely uncomfortable, and that he couldn't move his arms. _Fuck I'm stuck oh god help me. I don't want to be stuck in this stupid blue ratty thing! _

He stumbled into the bathroom to see how stupid he looked in it. _Damn I am sexy even stuck in a damn sweatshirt. Oh ew do I have a pimple I really need to wash my face more. I need to touch up my brows. _He leaned over his sink to get a closer look of his face. _Okay that's it I am waking Mikado up and he is going to get me out of this jacket so I can finish getting ready for the day. _

"Yo Mikado. Hey Mikado its morning. BITCH GET THE FUCK UP!" Masaomi kicked Mikado, do to the fact that he couldn't use his arms very well.

"Mikado why are you up so early anyways?" Masaomi gave him the 'really dude' look then smiled. "Ah crap. Fuck you Masaomi I just woke up. What do you want anyways?"

"Well you see my sweat shirt smelled so I needed to wear a different one. But I hate the color yellow so I put on my old blue one. And apparently I have grown and am now stuck in it." Masaomi put on a very serious face, but Mikado just burst out laughing.

"Alright come here." Masaomi put up his arms as high as they could go, which was to shoulder level, while Mikado pulled off his jacket. Once it came off Masaomi was sent a bit backwards. "Dude you actually got stuck in clothing." He broke out laughing again. "I wish my stomach was as strong as yours." Mikado poked Masaomis' six pack.

"Why thank you. I know everybody wished they had as good of stomach as me. The ladies so dig it." Masaomi winked, then turned on his heel for the bathroom.

"I highly doubt it. Besides your pick up lines are so bad no girl would ever notice." Mikado smiled and poked Masaomi in the back.

"You are just in_ denial_ that I'm so damn hot and you have a crush on me."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yo guys sorry I haven't actually fixed my grammar I have been pretty lazy. I have been so lazy I wait 'til I am almost to the next day to start writing(reason for my shit grammar). I curse so much in this... But it's really funny because while I am writing I make the facial expressions and stuff for the characters. Thank you for reading this far I hope you enjoy it.


	14. Wind

August 2, 2012

_Hmm why is he always in my head. Even while I'm with Anri he brings so much more of my focus to him, instead of her. I guess its always been like this. Masaomi just has that way of drawing people in._

"You guys both seem really out of it today. Are you alright?" Anri was trying to fill the silence of the group as they walked through town.

"Anri down you worry a single inch of that sexy body for us. I am just enjoying the breeze, and watching your boobies jiggle." Masaomi positioned himself between Anri and Mikado.

"AH um we are fine really Anri. Masaomi can't you have a little respect." _I don't care if I was doing the same thing, I at least wasn't rude. _"What did you do with all that stuff you baked?"

"My dear Mikado haven't you ever heard of desert for every meal? The banana pudding I finished quite quickly, since it spoils the quickest. Banana bread can last a while, and the cheesecake is half gone." Masaomi walked a bit ahead nearing the tall blond in glasses before the rest of the group.

"How did you manage to eat that much. It's only been a few days!" _I knew he had a sweet tooth but not an black hole for a stomach._

"I have my ways." The blonde smiled at Mikado._ Why do I feel strange when he looks at me. _"Yo Shizou you like the cake?"

Mikado was shocked that Masaomi would talk to him normally, even more surprised he didn't get mad. "Yeah it was good. It starts at six right?" _Wait what is he talking about?_

"Yeah you don't have to be on time. Its at my house." _Did he invite Shizuo Heiwajima to the party!_

"Want me to bring anything?" Shizuo seemed surprisingly calm to the teen. _I haven't ever actually seen him without Izaya or people pestering him, maybe this is how he is. _

"Nah everything is covered. Though if you would mind not breaking my house, that would be nice." Masaomi got a nod from Shizuo as he lit a cigarette and went back to staring off into the distance.

"You talk to Shizuo?" _How is he not dead._

"He is pretty nice as long as you don't piss him off and steer clear of him if he is mad. I give him my pastries when I make them."

Mikado was still confused by everything. Confused about himself. The world. Love. Nothing really go to him except when he was confused. _What is wrong with me?_ He watched Masaomis blond hair dance in the _wind_for the rest of their walk.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so anyone mind if I take the rating to M? Also I have a lot of characters that I am adding that I don't have names for. If you want to name one say so, the three girls from before are still unnamed. Thanks you reading.


	15. Order

August 3, 2012

_Tired. Being around Mikado all the time is really tiring. I'm so tired of watching him flirt and fail. Tired of holding myself back. If anything happens today I am going to lose it. Anri is cool and all but she is way too damn close to Mikado._

"So Mikado where are we going? You refused to tell me earlier?" Masaomi was being driven mad by the silence, and that they seemed to be pointlessly walking around.

"We are going to the new haunted amusement park that opened last week. A friend gave me some tickets that they won. The tickets were only good for today but they were busy." _Bullshit they fell for my beautiful Mikado. He isn't mine but if this keeps up I will take him._

"Which friend exactly?" Masaomi turned to the side to hide the fact that he was annoyed.

"Ryo." _Oh him never mind, I was just being jealous. _"Anri you know you don't have to pay. Masaomi or I can pay for ourselves." _Oh I see how it is. Wait I hate haunted things. _

"Or you know I don't go, and you guys have a good time by yourselves." _What am I saying I don't want them alone!_"I have a lot of things to do before school tomorrow."

"Masaomi. You do realize we don't have school tomorrow right? Besides I want you to go. It will be fun." _Did I really say tomorrow? Shit! I'm so screw. What to do. _

"Ow you know I think I am coming down with something. I should probably go home and rest I mean like man I don't want to be sick at our party tomorrow or anything. So let me go home." Masaomi was bent over like his stomach hurt, but his voice was too excited for one who is sick.

"Masaomi. You are being ridiculous. It's just a small fee to get in. Besides we are here, so go into that park and enjoy yourself." _No, no. No. I am not gonna have fun in there. Hell to the no. No. _

"Yeah sure your so right Mikado. I am going to have a blast." Masaomi slapped Mikado in the back hard enough to make two noises. One from his hand coming into contact with Mikados shoulder. Two from Mikado giving a yelp of pain

_Asshole like I will have fun in here._The teens went into the park, Anri ended up paying for herself. "Lets go on a haunted roller coaster, or or a house."

"Or lets go uh hit on girls or. Go to my house!" Masaomi was about to go skipping of to a group of girls not to far away, but Mikado grabbed his hoodies hood. Masaomi turned around to get dragged into a haunted house. "See look at that. This is why you will never get chicks."

"Masaomi you are over reacting." _Over reacting kid! Want to see me over react. I will show you over react. _Masaomi was startled out of his thoughts by a noise a bit ahead.

"Eeek lets turn around." Masaomi was on his tip toes with his eyes squeezed shut. "Girls. Cute girls await. Behind us."

"That doesn't make any sense." They were walking thru the tunnel and only a few found effects and plastics had gone off. Then when they rounded a bend there was loud noises like gun fire, with strobe lights, and zombies rattling bars in their cages.

"Ahh!" Masaomi jumped onto Mikado with a killer grip and broke out crying. "No! No! Ahh! No! I want to go! I want to go home!" Masaomi had Mikado firmly in his arms and was sobbing into his shoulder. "I don't want to be here!" Through his sobing he was screaming.

"Masaomi its all fake. Its fine lets just continue than you can leave." Mikado was trying his best to calm down the terrified Masaomi. Mikado started to walk but Masaomi was holding onto him and trying to crumple to the floor.

"I want to go. I want to go. AHH!" Masaomi was whispering to himself. His tears beginning to drown him. "Ahh!"

"Masaomi we can go. Its fine." Mikado gave up and picked Masaomi up. He held him so that Masaomis legs were at his sides, and so that he was facing him. Masaomi sobbed into Mikados shoulder still screaming every now and then until they got out of the haunted house.

When they got out Mikado carried Masaomi into a corner of the park not too far from the exit of the house. Mikado sat down with Masaomi in his lap, trying to stop sobbing. Anri sat next to them never touching either. Mikado was rubbing Masaomis back and and repeating that 'it was fine. That they were outside.' Eventually Masaomi calmed down but he stayed in Mikados lap, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Masaomi. Why did you never tell me you were afraid of haunted houses?" Mikado kept rubbing his back.

"Because. I thought you would laugh at me. I figured if I avoided them than you would never know. That's why I was avoiding them before. It's like I know they are fake. I know I'm not endanger. But they terrify me, and I can't move." _My heart feels dead. I fail. I am so stupid. Why did you have to see? I am always teasing you for things like this._

"Its fine. I'm sorry I forced you into one. Anri if you want you can still go into the attractions but I'm going to stay outside of them with Masaomi." _Mikado I love you. But can you scratch a little to the right it's killing me. Ugh that doesn't even make me feel better. I am too embarrassed I just want to leave._

Anri looked at Masaomi and Mikado before standing up. "I don't really need to go see anything. You should probably take Masaomi home." She smiled then walked away before they could answer.

"Want to go home Masaomi? Or want to go get something to eat? I have coupons for Russian Sushi. We can _order _anything we want from the menu."

* * *

**Authors Note: **It tried to correct Russian into Asian this amused me greatly. I was also imitating Masaomi this entire chapter like I always do, man that was weird. I am not afraid of fake haunted houses, but bees. Bees can all go buzz off far away from me. There was a lot of jokes deleted from this since they were pretty random. Thank you for reading, I am going to sleep now since its 6am. Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Thanks

August 4, 2012

Mikado was at the grocery picking up food for the party. He had spaced to actually buy anything until 10 minutes ago when he realized he was supposed to be at Masaomis in 30 minutes, now 20. _He was so adorable when he was scared. That is probably evil of me to think but it was just so cute. Ugh what should I even get for the party? I don't even know how many people there is going to be. I am guessing about 20 just to be on the safe side. Masaomi loves snakes and sweets so we will be able to finish the leftovers. _Mikado left the store weighted down by the bags from the store. _Thank go__d I chose to go to the one around the corner from Masaomis house._

When he arrived at Masaomis he was almost hit but Masaomi opening the door when he was about to knock. Masaomi laughed when Mikado gave a small surprised scream when the door was opened. "Hey man I am glade to see your on time. Sorry for the mess I will straiten up before the party, don't worry." When Mikado walked in he had to stifle a laugh.

Mikado walked into the place to see only a few dirty plates in the sink, slightly messed up coach, and an out fit on his bedroom floor._Masaomis house is always so clean, yet he thinks its dirty. The dirtiest I have ever seen it was when we baked, and we made half that mess than. Actually when he lost his backup jacket and destroyed his house looking for it was the dirtiest I had seen his house. He got it back into shape before I left though. _"If this is dirty to you what is my house?"

"Oh please Mikado we don't speak of such things. Besides I haven't scrubbed anything or vacuumed." Masaomi went strait to cleaning up everything. He was finished with anything out of place within minutes. He vacuumed the floor then went to scrubbing everything with a hard surface down with a tooth brush. He had gotten slightly annoyed when Mikado had set the bags down on the floor. He had immediately put them up in the fridge and pantry than continued cleaning.

"You know your cleanness obsession doesn't really match you. You seem like you would be really laid back about it but you want things clean. Like you are one of the most well groomed men in Ikebukuro." Masaomi finished his scrubbing of the bathroom before walking to the front room and answering him.

"I am not well groomed. I am naturally this beautiful. I am also not obsessive." Be stuck his chin up and started cleaning his kitchen.

Mikado was on his coach sprawled out. "Yes you are. You are scrubbing your floor down with a toothbrush. That was bought to scrub things. You are naturally okay, but you're groomed. You trim your hair monthly, shave daily, and wash your face. You also clean your earrings nightly, and if you miss them for the night you do it in the morning. As far as a guy goes that's pretty freakin' groomed." _Why did I agree with him on looks. _

Masaomi looked up from the floor and made a pouting face. "So? Lots of guys do that. I am clean my earrings to avoid infections that's actually really common." He went back to scrubbing.

"You do your eyebrows, and shave your legs, and arms. You put some random thing in your hair. Brush your teeth three times a day. Lets see. You also take 2 showers a day. You aren't too strict on the count but you do try to do them." Mikado shifted his position so that he was on his stomach watching Masaomi.

"How do you even know all of this? I never even told you." Masaomi had finished his floor and was using a different toothbrush to clean the counters.

"I have been your friend for a while. If I didn't notice that would be kind of sad. You also switch toothbrushes for room and place. And they're color codded." Masaomi finished the counters and table quickly and started on his walls with a scroungy. "Of coarse there is different messes in each spot. See the floor shouldn't be on the counter. I don't want toilet on my floor or sink. Or shower in my sink. It all makes very much since. I don't uses a toothbrush for the walls because its hard on the paint."

"Whatever. Its cute." Masaomi turned his head to the side before Mikado could tell that he was blushing. They didn't talk until Masaomi declared his house fit and clean. "How often do you do this?"

"Scrub everything I do weekly or when needed. I try to vacuum daily." Masaomi flopped down on the coach almost on top of Mikado. "No its all ready to get destroyed!" Masaomi exclaimed hugging Mikado. "I should go nicely set up the food."_ His cleaning doesn't bother me. I just think its funny and kind of cute. You'd think I have the immaculate house and that his would be the pigsty, but in reality its the opposite._

No one showed up for the party exactly on time or early. The first guest to arrive was the three girls from the week before, Mikado was surprised to say the least. "Wow you guys actually came."

"Of coarse we would come. I forgot to say but my name is Torasuri. You can call me any break down of that name really." The small one with strawberry blond hair now tied in a high pony tail with a black bow on it, gray eyes and was dressed before like a princess. She was now dressed in black skinny jean, black high top converse, a black tank top with a black lace arm less shirt over it.

"Hi I am Chouko." The girl with auburn ringlets now in piggy tails, and blue eyes. She was now in a dark blue skirt,tights underneath, and long black leather boots. She had a blue short sleeved dress shirt under a black short vest. She bowed and went inside to greet Masaomi.

"Asuka. Pleasure." Asuka was the girl with pink hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing all leather. She was in a black 8 strap vest, with fish net sleeves, and fish net finger-less gloves. She had black combat boots over her jet black skinny jeans. She walked in ant flopped on the coach.

"Are you gauging Asuka?" Mikado heard Masaomi ask her as he shut the door.

"Yeah I am only at 6 right now though. I plan to go to a 1. Not much but hey, it still sounds cool." She talked expressionlessly, like nothing really caught her interest.

"I still think its interesting Uka. I think they go nicely with your hair." Chouko talked quietly like she was shy. _Gauges go nicely with spiky pink hair, with black highlights? Okay but what is a gauge?_

There was a knock at the door and Mikado got it again. "Oh hi Anri."

"I'm sorry I am late." She gave a small bow before coming inside and Mikado closed the door.

"Its fine don't worry. They've only been here for a few moments." Anri nodded and went to introduce herself to the girls.

Masaomi rolled his eyes before getting up from the coach. "Mikado have I thought you nothing on girls? You should have a little more confidants and not stutter just because you have a crush on them." _Today it was 'cause I didn't know what to say to her. I don't really feel like I have a crush on her anymore. _

Masaomi roughly slung his arm over Mikados shoulders, Mikado hit him up side the head than answered the door again. He welcomed Dotochins group inside. After they came in everyone started to relax into each other and have more conversations. Masaomi got the door after they came in.

He opened the door and saw Ryo Takiguchi. "Hey Ryo come on in." When Mikado let him in he saw 2 girls behind him. One had shoulder length light brown hair dark brown almost black eyes. She was wearing a dark green shirt under a half zipped black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black vans. The other girl had black curly hair that came down to the curve in her back, she had cloudy bluish gray eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as her friend but her undershirt was purple.

The girl with black hair spoke first. "Hey you invited us kind of randomly on the street but I actually am in your class so I came. I don't naturally know where you live I swear its just that you said so in a note you wrote down. Miari. Thats my name." She spoke loud enough for Mikado to hear her but she was obviously nervous. When Masaomi let her in he could see that she was blushing.

"Sorami. I actually go to Raira too but I don't have any classes with anyone here. Besides music with Miari and Ryo. " She spoke without a stutter. She was smiling but didn't seem shy in the least. She seemed like someone who you'd make friends with after a few minutes of knowing them.

Masaomi shut the door only to turn around and open it again from a knock. He let in two taller guys with black hair.

"Hi I am Nozomo. Its a pleasure meeting you all." He was wearing a brown windbreaker, blue jeans, and sneakers. He was calm and sat on the floor next to Ryo.

"Yo Yuuji in the house!" The other male wore an orange and red T-shirt,too long of jeans, bright yellow nikes. The hyper teen was the first to go to the food.

"Hey guys want to play a game?" Torasuri asked after Masaomi joined everyone. The people around the group all made some sort of yes gesture before she said what game. "Okay so we all know spin the bottle. But lets play spin the bottle with a twist." She stopped to amuse herself with pretty much everyones bemused expression.

"Okay so we will have a bowl, bag or something that the person someone spent the bottle to has to take out a peice of paper. On the paper you have a type of kiss weather that be passionate or peck. We will all put two slips of paper in. The person who draw the type of kiss doesn't tell the person what they had until after the kiss is over." Asuka finished for her.

Masaomi got up to let Shizuo in. All of the guest were terrified that he had came, but no one said anything. "Hey want to play a game? We haven't started yet." Masaomi grinned letting him in. Before he let him fully inside he let in a girl that was behind him in too.

"No. I can just watch. Games have a tendency to get on my nerves." Shizo sat down in the arm chair away from everyone else.

"Hi. I am Nao I heard the game sound cool I'll join you guys." The girl smiled. She had medium lenth wavy black hair that had blue streaks through her choppy angled bangs, underneath and a few on the sides and back, her green gray right eye were almost completely covered by her bangs. She had a long turtle neck black sweater, gray pants, and gray faux fur boots.

"Okay Masaomi do you have a bottle, a couple pieces of paper and something to but the paper into." Mikado got the paper and came back to the group first. Chouko took the paper and started neatly ripping it into smaller pieces.

"Are you having trouble finding a ?" Mikado asked, smiling when Masaomi nodded. "Probably because you throw out the trash too quickly."

"There is never a too quickly just a too late." Masaomi came over with a reusable grocery bag. Okay well I have a twister spinner." Masaomi came and sat on the floor handing Chouko a few writing utensils.

"That could work. Maybe." Torasuri answered laughing. "Okay everyone right 2 things down on a paper. Don't worry about too much about repeats its just funner with more variety."

"Oh how cute. I remember when I tried to start a game like this. Too bad no one liked the idea and it was shot down. I want to play!" They all turned around to see Izaya. "Oh hello Shizu-chan, Masaomi. Happy I came?" Izaya received a growl and a get out from both of them. "Oh that's so mean you too. I came all the way here for this. He touched his heart and sat between Chouko and Mikado.

"Why the fuck are you here you flea! Get out!" Shizuo was standing up glaring at Izaya.

"Oh how rude. I was invited and came to have a good time." Izaya smirked and put his two slips of paper in the bag. "Oh and here is a bottle." Izaya pulled out a whine bottle from inside his jackets realm. _Where did that even come from in there? There isn't enough room! _

"Hey if you guys are going to fight can it be outside of my house with a few blocks? I swear I didn't invite him Shizuo." Masaomi said trying to remain calm as well. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Soo let us begin the game?"

"Sure. Who goes first?" Anri asked from the other side of Mikado.

"Nose goes!" Yuuji shouted. Everyone instantly shout up their hands, even Shizuo, but Anri had been the last due to the fact that she had given the time to be surprised.

She spinned the bottle and it landed on Masaomi. Mikado felt something shoot threw his heart. _Why is she going to kiss Masaomi! _Masaomi picked out the card and gave a small smile. They leaned over and he quickly kissed her forehead, cheeks, and nose. "Kiss the others face?"_ Good it was nothing too big.__  
_

"No. Kiss their forehead, cheeks, and nose." He showed her the paper, tossed it into the bag then spun the bottle. It landed on Ryo. When Ryo picked up his card he gave a horrified look. They leaned over and started making out, when they pulled apart the where both red and out of breath. "Makeout?" Ryo showed him the paper, "I guess that was heated."

Ryo spun the bottle and got Torasori. Torasori got Erika. The chain continued. with a little too much Masaomi for Mikados likeing, until Hunter passed it to Dotachin when Dotachin spun it hit Izaya. "No chance in hell am I going to kiss him!"

"Aww but this would be the first kiss for me tonight. It hurts my feelings when you say it like that. Its not like I am ugly." Izaya looked hurt an picked up a paper. "This one isn't bad."

"Fine whatever." Dotachin leaned forward into Izaya. Izaya started trying to makeout with him, but he jumped back. "God trying to tell me the world is going to end." Dotachin stood up getting ready to leave.

"Close. Sweet." Dotachin rolled his eyes before gathering his crew and forcing them to leave. Erika gave a sharp 'no we might miss live action yaoi momments' before they had shut the door. "Oh yay now I get to spin." He spun onto Shizuo.

Shizuo picked up a piece of paper without any protest. When they kissed Mikado couldn't tell if they were fighting or kissing, with how much blood was spilt. "Mmn passonite?"

"Yeah. first person to get it right." Shizuo picked up a pencil, then snapped it.

"Welp time for you two to get out of my house. I don't want any casualties so please destroy the town surounding my house. But not my house, thank you." Masaomi showed them the door, which they left from. They heard a few screams from Shizuo, then everything was quiet. " So we going to continue?"

"Yup lets start off with Mikado since he is the only one who hasn't spun yet. Mikado spun and it fell on Masaomi for the sixth time that night. "Man you are quite the bottle magnet."

Mikado smiled not from the joke but because of the person he got, not that he knew that. When they came together there was a slight battle that Mikado won. "Heaven?" Mikado whispered before he could stop himself.

Masaomi smiled still hovering over Mikados mouth. "Close. Battle for the donience that you have to loose." _Oh I I thought I had won._

"Yeah you guys are so shiped, its so close to canon." Torasuri ever politly stated.

Sorami and mirari stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks for having us. Its getting late and we don't want people to worry. They left than Anri realized she had to go as well.

"So are we going to continue this game or a different one?" Masaomi asked causally like himself.

"We actually have to go. Bye thanks for having us." Yuugi and Nozomo left.

"Lets continue I have to go in a momment." Nao said softly. Masaomi spun and got her. They got Eskimo kisses. When she spun she ended up spinning a lamp so they decided she had to makeout with it. "This was really fun. Thank you for having me. Good night. She left leaving the three girls, and Ryo.

"Okay so I have another fun game since so many people have left now. We watch you guys all kiss." Asuka said before they picked out who was going next.

"I am sorry but why would we do that." Ryo said before Masaomi or Mikado had the chance to.

"Well we could go on a triple date," Torasori suggested. "We can just pick when the time comes." The boys just nodded. Mikado really only wanted to kiss Masaomi, not that he actually amitted it to himself. As it worked out Masaomi was the one kissing both of them so Ryo and Mikado never kissed.

"Thanks guys that was nice. Its really late so we need to be going." The girls left with Ryo, leaving Masaomi by themselves.

"Well that was a weird party the time passed by so quickly! Its past midnight. Hey is it cool if I sleep here?" Mikado was already taking off his jacket.

"Yeah of coarse fill free to sleep in my bed. I am going to clean tomorrow, I am going to bed right now." Masaomi changed into pajamas and gave a pair to Mikado. He went to his bed and was soon after joined by Mikado.

_"Thanks." _Mikado fell asleep momments later.

**Authors Note warning really long fill free to ignore it: **Okay about to bash my phone with a fucking hammer it doesn't want to funtion properly any fucking way! No I wont kill it. I am going to be useing it for a while to post. I have a hard time gramor checking/spell checking, so sorry but that is going to suffer. So I am getting slightly bored so peoples if you don't want me walking on the line of MA you should probably tell me and I will make it so you can miss it, or if its disliked enough I wont do it. 3'167 words this is the longest chapter I have ever written! . I think I failed this if it was supposed to be drabbles. So all of the characters I added have a meaning for their names and I will give you those once I have a computer, or write it down. I know Dotachin is actually Kodota but I like his nick name more. You all remeber Ryo Tsaguchi? Well he is actually pretty high on my favorite characters so he got added in. Overall I am sorry for the length and ramblyness of this chapter, and the errors. Thanks for reading I have something interesting planed for next chapter.


	17. Look

August 5, 2012

Masaomi woke up a little before 8am. He decided he would make breakfast when Mikado woke up. _First things, first. This house desperately needs cleaned. _Masaomi went around with a trash bag. He was quickly finished with the visual issues of the house. He than vacuumed the house and coaches. He than steam cleaned the furniture and let it dry while he went to work on the hard surfaces. _I should clean my entire bedroom today. __  
_

After finishing rescrubbing his house Masaomi went to go take a quick shower and get ready for the day. When he decided his skin was smooth enough and hair silky enough he got out. He started brushing his teeth, than got slightly distracted into dancing.

When Mikado walked in on him he had given up on his teeth and was concentrating on dancing. He was too busy booty bouncing he didn't notice when Mikado opened the door. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly jolted out of his dance he sprang up balancing on one leg with the other bent. He did a poor job honestly trying to cover himself. "Ah! Mikado get the fuck out! You don't just walk into a bathroom!" Masaomi wasn't too mad. He was more embarrassed to be seen dancing like that naked.

"Masaomi you do realize that you don't have uh breast so you should try covering your um wee wee?" Masaomi adjusted his bottom hand, and leaned more into it. Mikado gava light laugh beforewalking towards the front room.

_I can't believe he saw me like that. He was looking away, but not enough to not see me! dammit!_ Masaomi realized he forgot clothes to change into, so he slicked into his bedroom to change. Masaomi walked in with a look like he was about to cry.

Mikado gave a small reassuring and teasing smile. "You know I didn't see too much." Masaomi looked up with tears swelling in his eyes. "I liked the dance especially the," Mikado waved his hand like a snake.

Masaomi started crying, "your evil." _In so many more ways._

"I'm sorry Masaomi. It's just that last night I realized that the person I love wont ever return my feelings. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"So! I have known that for much longer! How do you think I feel having a crush on my best friend?" Masaomi stopped crying too mad at himself to let himself cry, not letting himself embarrass himself more.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Mikado stood up and took a step towards Masaomi, who took a step back. Mikado grabbed his hand before he could get away. He crashed their lips together catching Masaomi completely off guard. "I had no reason to be mean to you, just because I was scared you only thought of me like a friend."

"I. I don't know what to say." Masaomi rubbed his head into Mikados shoulder.

Mikado tilted Masaomis head to face him, "You don't have to say anything. Just _look_ at me so I can kiss you again."

* * *

**Authors note:** Okay sorry about my slight bit of rant last night. I'd like to blame myself for using a phone. Thanks for reading I hope you are liking it.


	18. Summer

August 6, 2012

Mi ado and Masaomi decided that they would date. They, even for only a day of dating, struggled to keep their lip apart in public. They talked still like always, probably now more relaxed than before even.

Mikado was really happy there wasn't any sexual tension between them now. He had noticed Masaomi had been a little bit quieter, and pink, before. He had passed it off as nothing. _Our first date is today yet we have kissed more than 20 times now. _Mikado smiled to himself thinking about Masaomi. Class was almost over and Mikado was twitching to escape.

When class was over he bolted out almost jumping onto desk just to get out quickly. In his rush to get to Masaomis class he collided with someone. When Mikado looked to see who it was Ryo and they had fallen awkwardly. Ryo had fallen on his bum while Mikado had kept his balance, though his crotch was in Ryos face.

Mikado moved so Ryo could get up without a face of Mikado. He got up rubbing his forehead and butt. "Hey man whats the rush? They party was fun, kind of strange. Torasori gave me her number shes cool."

Mikado ignored his head hurting. Even though Ryos taller they had managed to collide heads. "Are you okay? I'm really sorry I just got distracted." Mikado said the last line slowly distracted by Masaomi glaring at him. "I have to go bye!" He then ran over to Masaomi.

When they got a few streets away Mikado turned to Masaomi grabbing him into a tight hug. "Hey Mikado miss me? Or were you too busy flirting to?" Masaomi said jokingly returning the hug.

"I wasn't flirting. I ran into him on my rush to you." Mikado and Masaomi just hugged for a bit enjoying each others warmth. Mikado knew that if Masaomi was with him he would be so warm he could make the dead of winter into _summer._

**Authors Note: **Okay so I had a difficult time figuring out what Mikado would call a dick like seriously, would he call it a dick or penis but I decided he was too modest and would go with wee wee or something. The OCs name meanings now 'cause I don't think I got around to it last chappie.

Torasuri = Tiger Princess [She is small so Tiga and was wearing a princess outfit.]

Chouko = Butterfly child [I say butterfly a lot.]

Asuka = Smell of tomorrow [She is spunky and by the way her friends call her Uka.]

Mirari = Future [Might use it later I don't no, it reminded me of Mirror.]

Sorami = Beautiful Sky [Headcanon that Mikado loves watching the cloud, might use later]

Yuuji = Two Males [Okay this story is guy/guy I couldn't resist it.]

Nozomu = Desire [They desire each other. I introduce Yuuji and Nozomu together for 'two males desire' amusing right?]

Nao = Honest [I ment for her to make Mikado realize he truly loved Masaomi might use it later. But their love is true.]

Okay see interesting ideas? So I think I am going to fiddle with them for a couple of authors notes, sorry for the long one. Thanks for reading!


	19. Transformation

August 7, 2012

Since the party Mikado hadn't gone home, except to grab his clothes. Masaomi had already made Mikado keep a toothbrush at his house since he kept forgetting it on sleepovers. Masaomi found it grody to not brush ones teeth. Right now they were walking to his house.

"Masaomi you're really fit, but I haven't actually seen you work out. I only ever see you playing." Anri had already gone home so it was just Mikado and Masaomi.

"My dear you do not understand. I do not have to be bored to workout. You see my dear Mikado my playing is me working out!" Masaomi shrugged his shoulders and started skipping backwards so that he was facing Mikado. "Want me to show you?"

"But its getting really late. We were just going to go on a walk during the sunset." They where going through a park.

"Yes but the sun has set so lets go play!" Masaomi grabbed Mikados wrist, then ran to the playground. "Okay lets go onto the monkey bars. You know how I like to go on here while you and Anri talk? Yeah well monkey bars can be fun, and help keep you toned." Masaomi climbed on top of the monkey bars, easily going into sitting position. "Come on climb. Come on. Hurry up!"

Mikado was having more difficulties on getting his legs up. _He so fails at this. Oh well he is still super cute, and mine. Mine! Oh he even kisses me without me tricking him. Though he should learn to use chapstick more. _Mikado got his legs got his legs onto the bar and was still holding on with his hands. "Now what Masaomi?"

"Oh Mikado don't get snippy with me. Just let go, then bring your head back to the bar above you to, only using your stomach." Mikado did it twice before only going half than flopping down. "Really that fails, thirteen more than we can stop."

"This is boring and uncomfortable. How is this fun to you?" Mikado hadn't made another attempt to go up again._ Wait how is he this lazy and that skinny? _

_Oh well he is still my adorable Mikado. H__ehe my, I can use that and its okay! Good job Ma____saomi you______u scored a good one._ "Well how about every time you come up I'll give you a kiss?" _________  
_

"Hmm that sounds agreeable, but is it now or later. Cause if its now that would be quite interesting." Masaomi looked around then switched his position so that he was laying on his stomach his face where Mikado could reach him. He smiled. Mikado smiled too, came up and kissed him.

After thirteen times Mikado stopped slightly out of breath. "See wasn't that interesting? Now time for arms! Time to get down. Just go across these normally like little kids do, don't touch the ground." Mikado dropped to the ground while Masaomi stood up walking on the bars. "When were finished your lean weak body will be _transformed_ into lean muscle!**  
**

**Auhors note:** Okay sorry for being late Doctor Who distracted me, before children, and I also went to the gym, I am watching the bar things for the Olympics[forgot the true name]Haha notice anything? Okay so this is going to be an annoying long authors note again because now my OCs descriptions.

Torasuri: She is 4"9. Her hair is a light strawberry blonde, that goes to her waist. She has greenish gray eyes, long thick eyelashes. She has an olive completion She likes to wear darker clothes with slight color accents. Her normal choice of shoes are high top converse. Her family moves frequently from country to country, she can speak each language for everyplace she has lived. She was born in America but moved to Great Britan before she was 2.

Chouko: She has auburn hair that she permed into ringlets. She has dark blue eyes. Her completion is very pale. She likes skirts more than pants but her clothing doesn't have a code for dressing its random.

Asuka: She short hair that can be spiked, or lay down and curve into her face. She naturally has black hair but she died it pink. She has a darker fashion taste, she is getting gauges.


	20. Tremble

August 8, 2012

"Hey Mikado come to the bedroom." Mikado got up from the coach, turned off the T.V then head toward Masaomi in the room.

"What is it?" Mikado walked in to see multiple candles lit, and Masaomi sitting kriss cross on the bed. He walked over to Masaomi, shutting the door behind him.

"Sit down." Mikado sat across from him on his knees. "Come closer." Mikado did knowing that Masaomi wanted to kiss him. Their kiss became more intertwined both inching closer. Mikado was in Masaomis lap and could feel how hard he was under him. "Want to go further?"

Mikado nodded and Masaomi slipped off his shirt, while Mikado worked on his pants. Mikado was fully naked and was trying to get Masaomi to take off his jacket. "Come on take it off. I have seen you without it on before."

"Whatever there is lube in the back of the drawer on my side." Mikado gave a smirk in response to the lube. He went to the bedside table. Inside he saw a small stack of post it notes, he read the one on top. _Self wounds are healing. Sharp red turning to light gray. My heart yet to heal_l. Mikado was more shocked from the 2 droplets of blood on the note, rather than the words on it. _I will talk to Masaomi tomorrow about this, for now lets work off these problems first._

Mikado turned back around with the half used bottle in his hands, after closing the drawer. Masaomi took off his top, and for a second Mikado thought he say gray at his wrist. He climbed on top of Masaomi and kissed him again. They had a small fight for dominance that Mikado won."Ready?" After receiving a dazed nod from Masaomi, Mikado put the substance on his three longest fingers before shoving one in.

Masaomi didn't react he just kissed Mikado. Mikado could feel that he was tight so he took a moment for him to relax before inserting the next. Masaomi reacted a bit more by pausing a split second in the kiss before deepening it. Mikado started moving his fingers to prepare for his entry.

Mikado pulled away from Masaomi as his third finger made its way in. Masaomi didn't gasp or make a sound, but two tears made their way down his cheeks. Mikado quickly swipped them away before bringing his mouth back.

Once he felt Masaomi was ready he removed his fingers, replacing them with his noodle of magical properties. He began slowly but Masaomi bucked his hips up until he was fully inserted. Mikado caught on and quickened his pace neither of them making a noise.

On his fourth reentry Masaomi gasped, bucking his hips into Mikado. Mikado took that has a good sign and aimed there, making Masaomi moan softly. Every noise he made driving Mikado closer to the edge.

Mikado begins to feel himself slipping. He grabbed Masaomis manhood and began pumping in time with his thrust. Masaomi came two thrust before Mikado. Mikado pulled out and laid next to Masaomi. "You know what? You topped me and I enjoyed it. What the hell. What time is it?" Masaomi was quieter than normal, and slightly out of breath.

"1:03am." Mikado turned to his side so that he was facing Masaomi.

"Holy shit how the fuck did you last that long! That's over 30 minutes!"

"I'm not as innocent as you'd like to believe." Mikado smiled at the now sleeping Masaomi. He drifted off a bit later, thinking of how he made Masaomi_ tremble_ under him.

**Authors Note:** Okay that was worse than I was expecting, yet better at the same time. Thanks for reading hopefully I'm not boreing you all. I decided I am too lazy to do the OCs so I'm only doind the girls that reappeared.


	21. Sunset

August 9, 2012

Mikado and Masaomi were at Sunshine 60, ont the observation deck. Mikado had dragged Masaomi there, saying that now they could go. The sun was setting over the city as lights were getting turned on. Masaomi couldn't believe just how breath taking beautiful the veiw was. His pleasure got a damper on it when Mikado pulled out some post-it notes. When Masaomi saw the writing his heart stopped.

"Masaomi I found these now tell me exactly what they mean. They make me worry."_ They make you worry! When did you even find that! Oh wait last night in my drawer. How the fuck did you top me! Me! The all mighty Masaomi!_

"Oh those someone gave them to me last year before you came. Around the time we talked for hours daily. Mind giving them back?" Masaomi gave corky smily.

Mikado raised his eyebrow, and started tapping his foot. "Please tell me the truth. This is your hand writing so it has to be you."_ Oh dear. Puppy dog eyes. Can't. Resist. Much. Longer. _"Let me see your wrist."

Masaomi fircly shook his head not trusting his voice. Mikado grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve._ No! Don't look! Ignore it. Theres nothing there. _Masaomi began to cry. He felt bad, shameful.

"Masaomi why? Did you hurt someone? Is that what your saying in these? Or is it your self. Explain each one after I read it." Mikado began with the one on the top of the stack.

"No." Masaomi took a breath before starting. "There was this girl last year and we were dating. I was being stupid just trying to find people to be around I guess. She got hurt because of me, badly. I couldn't take that I hadn't helped and it was my fault. Nothing made since anymore."

"What of my actions? Hurting the people I love. Me never helping." Mikado read from one of the notes than switched to another one. "Broken legs and coma. I came just to abandon her. The shit boyfriend me. Are those talking about what you just said?"

Masaomi gave a gloomy nod."I felt bad. It was all my fault. I couldn't stand it I felt like I had to be punished. I felt like I didn't mean anything. It made me calm. Away from breaking, killing someone. It gave me a bit of time to feel fresher, alive. It only lasted until the night normally. I started always wearing hoodies, they don't slip and show. There was a mix of scars and fresh." Masaomi was holding onto a wall trying not to pass out from holding his breath so much.

"Just die Masaomi. Your life is has no meaning. Hers left, just take yours." Mikado began having tears stream down. "Red turning to gray. Here is where my heart lays. Under jacket sleeves."

"He say them one time. Right after. He licked them. It stung but it was agonizing for who it was. Everything he did. Taking pride in them. He smiled as I cried." Masaomi had given up standing. His legs and buckled under so he was on the floor, curled up.

"Licked cuts hurt most. Especially from the hated one. You're toxic venom." Mikado was holding Masaomi to his chest trying to comfort him, but not letting up.

"I began to shut off any human interactions. It was too hard to lie. I began to train myself. I didn't stop using the computer, I used it every day. It was part of the training. The best cover is to act the opposite of the secret. Hide cold with warmth." Masaomi stopped crying, taking hitched breaths at times.

"My heart is pure ice. Frozen solid from sorrow. Never to be warm." Mikado let his head fall on Masaomis.

"But than I had the idea that I'd try to make the lie truth. I decided I would bring myself the thing that made me forget. When I saw it I felt true warmth. Something I hadn't felt for a while. Slowly it enveloped me. Making the act true." Masaomi smiled and looked into Mikados eyes. "Thank you." Masaomi gave a small kiss to Mikado before jumping up.

"Is that it? Who hurt you?" Mikado stood up as well.

"I can't say." Masaomi turned to look at Mikado before turning towards the railing and smiling. He ran over to it, grabbing onto the side. "I fucking love Mikado Ryugamine!" Masaomi shouted as loud as he could, before turning around to tackle kiss Mikado.

Masaomi grinned then grabbed Mikados hand dragging him to the elevator. "Masaomi every one in there probably thinks your mental. Not to mention anyone else you could have heard that. Did you have to say my full name?"

"Haha. I felt like it. Besides they deserved it." Masaomi gave a bright grin, and nudged Mikado. "The should have been paying more attention to that beautiful _sunset_ than me."

**Authors Note: **Yo sorry for the last two chapters, they weren't very funny. But hey I tried to go through with some plans and show some of my longer term head canons. I tried to add some slightly amusing things. PS pm me I love talking to people on here. Thank you for reading!


	22. Mad

August 10, 2012

"I love this. I love being outside, on a street with you. I know that sounds stupid but as long as you were here with me I would be fin 10 stories under ground where sunlight can't reach. Your my sunshine, you make everything brighter. You just shine!" Masaomi had been rambling the entire day, not that Mikado cared. He liked hearing him talk, filling up the silence. Mikado felt like he could relax, know that Masaomi was fine.

They were in the park with time to spare before sunset. They had been going to play on the monkey bars everyday since Masaomi told Mikado his workout. The park hadn't been so vacant lately, so they kept to doing the workout separate. They could go after dark again but there was always something else planned. "Do you think we're moving to fast?" Mikado cut into Masaomi speech about space.

"No I think this is a fine pace. Why it's not faster than we normally walk?" Mikado gave Masaoni an exasperated look. "Oh oh oh! Our relationship. No not really. We have been friends forever and know most of the others secrets, well sort of. If we were just random strangers than yes. But we're not. So no."

Mikado smiled and took Masaomis hand in his own,"I guess that's true." They were jolted out of their love daze by manic laughing. When they turned to look it was Izaya. They let go of the others hands, both their smiles disappearing.

"Oh hello. Mikado. Masaomi. You are a thing now? How. Ha cute. My love life has hit a spark as well. Isn't that just grand? Hahaha!"_Someone would willingly touch that creep! I would think his personality would ruin any physical attraction._

The man was entertaining himself by torturing baby birds that had fallen from a nest. Mikado could stand to watch he could tell Masaomi felt uncomfortable too. _Is Izaya the man Masaomi was talking about? If so that's just one more reason I hate him._ As the little bird had enough and finally died Mikado felt Masaomi holding back puke. "Lets get away for that man. He makes me sick." Masaomi whispered briskly turning to walk away.

"Ahh so soon you two? Pitty, you both hold a special place in my heart." _He has a heart? That can feel? _Mikado and Masaomi quickly walked away, not talking until they were completely out of ear shot.

"He is disgusting. How can someone laugh while hurting an innocent baby? It's just wrong. He's wrong. That bird did nothing he didn't have to mess with it." Mikado knew what he ment, it had disgusted him as well. It made him think just how evil the man was. He hated every memory associated with him. Think about him just made him _mad._

**Authors Note: **No one has really called me out on Masaomi being out of character yet. This pleases, yet confuses me. I do know that he probably doesn't cry as much as I make him but I'll explain that one later. Thanks for reading. I'm glade you don't get too mad at me.


	23. Thousand

August 11, 2012

"I want to go get a drink but I don't want to move. I don't know why my house gets so cold when the weather gets bad. Are you comfy Mikado?" It had been raining all day, and Masaomis heater didn't seem to want to work. He had a space heater on and had brought out some blankets. The to didn't mind being cozy on th coach. Masaomi didn't mind the cold of their house. It wasn't their house it was only Masaomis, but Mikado hadn't left for a week so it was theirs for now.

"I may get cold easily, but you're always warm and comfy. You know we could always sleep at my house for a change." Mikado smelled like the ocean breeze mixed with fresh vanilla watermelon. Masaomi couldn't place the smell but Mikado always smelled nice.

"Your house scares me. It drives me insane. You also keep too many snack foods at your place. Like seriously that giant bag of Peanut M&Ms is going to be the death of this sexy body. Its been here one week and its almost gone. How the fuck are you so skinny!" Mikado burst out laughing at Masaomis outburst.

"I have self control. But if you lost your sexy body you know I'd still love you." Mikado laid down nuzzling Masaomis shoulder.

"Mikado I have a question. Do you love me?"

"That is the stupidest question I have ever heard. I love you." Masaomis heart always soared whenever he heard that Mikado loved him. "At first I thought too many of my brain cells had died, but then I realized I really, honesty, did."

"Why do you love me? I know anyone could fall for you. I am different though. There are thousands of thing wrong with me." _I am terrible, but you. You're completely perfect. ' don't nearly measure up to you._

"Sure you have your faults, but even those are interesting. Everything about you draws me in. For ever one of those a _thousand _faults, there is a million pleasures." _God you may kill me now, my body's ready._

**Authors Note:** So that last line I really wanted to put in. My phone doesn't exactly allow tumblr so. :[ Oh well I originally ment to drag this out more[the entire story] but I didn't. Thank you for getting this far. Can you believe one more week left?


	24. Outside

August 12, 2012

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Crap. Screw you. Fuck this shit." Mikado had heard Masaomi complaining from the living room.

"What are you even doing in there?"Mikado stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Doing my eyebrows stupid. Ow! Why do I suck at this today. Normally I'm better. Want me to do yours?" Mikado let himself into the bathroom, lingering in the doorway.

"No. I'm good. Haha pity you decided to put on boxers today while you got ready." Masaomi blushed and went back to work on his brows. Mikado laughed at how cute it was.

"There all done with that stupidness. Time to go get dressed." Masaomi turned to a Mikado blocking his path.

"Aaw leaving so soon?" Mikado smiled devisally, leaned in to kiss Masaomi, backing him into a wall.

Mikado felt Masaomi melt into his lips. He took Masaomi rump into his hand and deepened the kiss. Masaomi seemed startled by the contact but allowed it. When Mikado left a trail of kisses down his neck. "We can't. Not now. Plus it hurt like hell last time."

Mikado pulled off of him resting his forehead to Masaomis. "I'm sorry was that what the tear was from? I thought I just surprised you by topping."

"You did. No during felt incredible. After, my ass hurt. I don't actually shed tears often for pain. Its normally for over emotion so I don't end up hurting anyone. I let some tears fall because I was so happy we were fucking doing it.." Mikado gave a light chuckle at the comment.

"Yeah I think I did a good job. That explains your weird ass walk the next day. Thanks for letting me know." Mikado smiled hugging Masaomi, then left heading into the kitchen. When he got the Masaomis phone was ringing, so he answered it. "Hello?"

**"Hey its Ryo did you forget. Wait this doesn't sound like Masaomi. Who's there?"**

"It's Mikado. What did he forget?"

**"We have a date planned for today."** Mikado growled softly,_ if he thinks he can go cheat on me hes gonna die. I top not him._ **"Wait we don't have a date together. Like just the two of us. Those girls from the party remember we planned for it to be today. You were going to come too so that's convenient."**

_What Masaomis not good enough for you! Wait when did I agree to this. Oh yeah it was when I was trying to ignore that I was in love with Masaomi._ "Uh well we were going to do something else we forgot."

**"What! No please come for me. I'll even pay for you two."** Masaomi walked in and raised an eyebrow to Mikado on his phone.

"Mikado put his hand over the phone speaker. "Apparently we have a date today with those girls that make us kiss. A lot." Masaomi did some strange dance with a thumbs up, sure whatever wave, and what Mikado took for a stick butt fucking a horse. Mikado took this as a 'sure sounds good, they brought us together'. Taking his hand off to speak into the phone, "okay sure sounds good where do we meet?"

**"The west gate park in five. Bye."** Mikado shrugged his shoulders and closed the phone.

"So when do we leave?" Masaomi was eating another handful of Peanut M&Ms, that they had ran out of but got more. "Why do you get the fucking party size of these! Want me to be Santa next year?" Mikado shook his head and snickered at him.

"You're the sexiest beast I know. But if you don't learn how to chew quietly I will punch you in the face. I don't care if your mouth is shut I can still hear you chewing." Mikado grabbed Masaomis hand and ran out of the house, barely remembering to lock

When they got there they saw Ryo but there was only one girl with him. They walked over, letting go of each others hands for the first time since they left the house. When the reached them the girl was smiling evilly. " Asuka and Chouko are sick, but I still came. You guys could still join us." She winked at them.

"Sure why not. We already canceled our 'other' plans. Besides Ryo said he would pay for us."_ Masaomi shut your trap. She knows we're dating. Wait did she set us up and know we liked each other all along. Man those uh shippers are good. Ship was what they say. Right?_

"Meh not too much of the date is money oriented." Torasora said still with a wicked smile on. "Most of it is _outside."_

**Authors Note:** Ahh there I believe I covered 3 headcanons there. Ever chapter so far has contained one for Masaomi and Mikado, though some are bigger than the others and others are way less obvious. My stats for this story is so weird, but thank you for reading.


	25. Winter

August 13, 2012

"Hey Mikado why do you hate Izaya so much? I know my reason and you only slightly do, but sometimes I feel like you hate him more." Mikado gave a nervous chuckle. Sitting down so he was at the other end of the couch.

"Um tricky question. It wont make you feel better if you know, but you do have a point." Mikado began nervously playing with his hands.

"Mikado. You can tell me anything honestly." Masaomi wrapped hi arm around Mikados shoulder.

"Okay. Well you know a little bit ago when I was wandering around be myself?" Mikado looked to Masaomi to see if he should continue. He got Masaomi giving him the hand gesture to go on. "Yeah well see I didn't actually get home that night."

"What! Are you saying he hit you with a. Oh wait no. Is it? Was this when I grabbed Anri and ran?" Mikado nodded. "I'm sorry. What happened?" _Crap! If something really bad happened it would be my fault!_

"Well he came over to me and said he wanted to talk with me, so he brought me to his house. Everything was normal until we finished the tea. Uh well apparently drinks can make you dizzy and disoriented. When I fell off the couch was when everything went down hill."

Mikado took a quivering breath before continuing. "He slowly took my clothes off and then left me. When he came back he didn't have pants on and made me bring him to release. I didn't want to but he shoved it down my throat. I knew it was okay and I wouldn't die. But it hurt and it kept coming. Every time I gagged he would hit me. When it finally ended I was forced to swallow it. I passed out afterwards. In the morning I just put on my clothes and came to school."

Masaomi was nearly speechless. He didn't know if that was that much detail but he knew it was still bad. "Mikado. Why didn't you tell anyone? You know that's very illegal. You could have told me sooner." Masaomi was ready to beat the living shit out of Izaya, but Shizuo was stronger and he hadn't won yet.

"Well I was really embarrassed. I mean I'm a guy and that happend to me. I thought you might laugh." Masaomi could see the tears that were on the brim of Mikados eyes.

"Its actually pretty common. People just don't admit it because they are afraid of others judgement. I guess." Mikado gave a weak smile.

"What happend with you and Izaya?"_ Hmm no.__  
_

"Uh um well. Everytime I saw him alone he messed with me. Well actually saying it like that he messes with me when we arn't near each other." Masaomi saw Mikados face and realized he didnt understand what he was trying to say. "Izaya is a creep. He will do things not because he cares but because the persons reaction. He likes my reaction, so he likes messing with me."

"How does he mess with you?" Masaomi was feeling nervous. He knew that there wasn't anything wrong, but he was afraid.

"Well he always mentally, but right after the incident he just didn't mind his bubble. He stopped now, probably found a new victim. Haha but now I have you." Masaomi always changed the subject of things if he felt uncomfortable. He had the power with people for it to go threw too.

Mikado smiled looking deeply in Masaomis eyes. "And I have you. A nice summer after a cold _winter._" Mikado leaned in kissing Masaomi, showing the change.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry but to me Izaya is an evil creep, interesting, but still creepy. So listen to '_LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It_ [ watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE]' And think of Masaomi doing a sexy dance to it. I listened to that song too freaking much today, I almost died everytime too. It seriously amuses me. Makes me want to make an AMV for it, but then I would have to learn how to make them. Anywhore Thank you for reading.


	26. Diamond

August 14, 2012

"Yo Mikado lets have lunch together." Mikado turned around to see Ryo running towards him. He was heading towards Masaomis class.

"Um well me and Masaomi were going to eat together." Mikado was nervously switching his weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah I figured. I asked him already he is going up in a sec." Mikado shrugged and started heading towards the roof. When they got there they emediatly started eating, not talking to the other. "Mikado missed your mouth a little." Mikado did a quick wipe with his hand and continued eating. "Mikado you missed it. its right," Ryo leaned in and kissed Mikado. Mikado barely jerked away but still didn't respond."there."

Right as they broke apart, Mikado doe eyed an flustered, Masaomi busted threw the doors. He stormed over to them mad. "Wow I'm not around for less than five minutes and you're already locking lips with people!" Ryo was blushing, staring open mouthed.

Mikado looked up at him teary eyed. "Masaomi I didn't lead or respond. I don't know what just happened."

"Yeah well you didn't pull away! I should have known it was a lie."

"Its my fault. Mikado did nothing. I'm sorry I didn't think you where a pair." Masaomi glared at him, then slapped him hard onto the ground.

"Sure. Right. Cause you know you're so trust worthy. Fuck you. I hate you both." Before he could storm off Mikado grabbed his hands, and pulled him into a kiss. Mikado kept at it until Masaomi melted into it, making their lips slide perfectly together.

"I wouldn't cheat on you. How could I hurt the person I love. You should know me better than that." Mikado flashed a warm smile, embracing Masaomi in his arms.

"Jerk. I am trying to be emotionally damaged and you go to heal it. Thank you." Masaomi nudged his head into the crook of Mikados neck. "I love you."

Mikado smiled. They ignored the confused, pained, Ryo, and just held each other. "I really do love you my special _diamond, _for now and ever."

**Authors Note:** What do you think of my litle twist, my turn around? Okay sorry this chapter had 360 words. Welp time sure does fly. Thank you for read, I hope you like it. Sorry this chapter is late and sucks, I had issues with how to use diamond.


	27. Letters

August 15, 2012

"Masaomi let's go to my house. As in right now." They had been doing their normal routine after school, pointless shopping. They never bought anything on them but it was fun to look.

Masaomi gave a yawn before answering, small tired tears on the corner of his eyes. "Yeah sure whatever. If you end up with a shinning house blame yourself. You aren't supposed to take a clean freak into a slobs house."

"My house is fine. I am not a slob, I'm normal, unlike you." Before Masaomi knew it he was standing in front of Mikados building. "You know lets also look for a job. Your parents send you money so its not as big of a deal for you. But right now, I feel like a mooch."

"Huh that's right didn't you quit your last job after getting robbed on your shift? You aren't a mooch I practically force you to stay. Hey wait why don't you just start living with me and stop paying rent for this." Mikado unlocked the door, holding it open for Masaomi.

Mikado picked up a backpack and went over to his desk. Masaomi decided to go raid his kitchen. "Okay I'm done. Can go." Mikado walked into his kitchen with a Masaomi scrubbing is fridge. "You are ridicules."

"I completely have to disagree. I am rational and sane. How can I love someone so filthy." Masaomi went back to scrubbing, missing the approaching Mikado. He saw a blur com near his eye, he quickly caught the blur tightly. Masaomi quickly realized it was Mikados wrist he had grabbed, in a not too friendly matter. "What where you trying to do?"

Masaomi let go leaving Mikado rubbing his red wrist. "Well I was trying to knock some sense into you, but you decided to hurt me."

"I'm really sorry I just saw something coming at me, so I reacted. I'm really sorry. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?" Masaomi felt bad he had held onto Mikados wrist hard enough to bruise.

"Well there is one thing." Mikado went to his knees so that he was eye level with Masaomi. He moved his lips to Masaomis, catching him in a warm kiss. "You drive me mad. Take care of it."

Masaomi looked down to see a bulge in Mikados pants. "Oh fine. I have the same problem." Mikado grinned and grab Masaomi, making heat spread threw his body. Masaomi was soon sent into the state of pleasure where the **letters** swirling around in his head, were unable to create words.

**Authors Note:** Oh my Gerd this is so tirering. I'm tired so I don't feel like writting the smex out. To clearify Mikado said the last line last chapter. You guys enjoying this? My stats look so weird for this, oh well thanks for reading.


	28. Promise

August 16, 2012

"Yo Mikado! So what did you want from for house yesterday? We went there and you packed a backpack full, but you haven't opened it since. I want to know whats in the darn bag, you hit me when I tried to look through it." They were just walking in from their work out hat the park.

Mikado was sluggish and his lungs still wanted more air. "Masaomi, can I just come home and collapse? You made me run so much today, and there was a test in science. English was really hard today too. So just go make me some dinner."

Masaomi over exaggerated being offended and surprised. "I did all that too. Why do I have to cook? I cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner two days ago. You cook." Masaomi crossed his arms, turning toward Mikado, who was laying on the couch.

"Mmn but your cooking is better. You made me run. you know I suck at distance running. Besides you used to be on track. We can just have dinner later. Come here, I'm cold." Mikado grabbed Masaomis wrist, pulling him on top of himself.

Lying his head on Mikados chest and keeping his knees by his crotch, Masaomi burst out laughing. "Your so comfy. I'll go cook if you show me the contents of that bag."

"Mmn but heater." Masaomi smiled at him. "Grr fine. But give me a kiss first." Masaomi gave Mikado a peak, sliding to stand. When he went to get up his knee had brushed against Mikado groin, making Mikado give a light moan.

* * *

"Was that a good dinner? do I get to see now? Huh? Huh! Oh my god I am excited!" Massaomi as bouncing over Mikados body. "Soo?"

"Dinner was fine. I brought it over for us. But last night you were mine, and only mine." Mikado smirked raising his mouth to Masaomis ear. He sucked on his earing making Masaomi stop the annoying bouncing. "Mmn your sweet. You never seem to have a terrible taste, or smell. Though your mouth gets in the way of your charm."

"Mmn if you keep messing with me how will I ever find out whats in that bag? No matter how totally awesome you feel, my curiosity burns. I'll go get it!" Masaomi ran out of the room quickly containing the bulky bag. "Jesus whats in this thing! It weighs a ton. Than again its huge and you stuffed it. Open it!"

"Haha your cute." Mikado slowly unzipped the bag, Masaomis eyes never moving from it. Mikado pulled out a few bottles before dumping the contents of the bag on the coffee table infront of them.

Masaomi looked over the pile reading a few of the labels. It took him a moment before he looked up at Mikado in surprise. "Holy crap Mikado! My sweet innocent Mikado! How the fuck did you get all of this! It's so illegal for you to have. Wait is that shrooms? Oh my god have you tried any? Which one is your favorite?"Masaomi was happily looking at everything closly, twice.

Mikado was laughing at Masaomis reaction. He had expected Masaomi to have been more calm. "Well I thought you knew about marijuana. I have tried everything. I favor vodka and cigarettes. By the way you should know better than to mistake for completely innocent. They were all gifts."

"Oh so he gave you this. Do you know why? He gave me a bunch of designer clothes, jewelery, and electronics. I don't really know why, the only one I understood was this knife that was amazingly sharp. It arrived at my house a week after all of my scares were healed." When Masaomi talked it didn't always fill Mikado with joy, sometimes it made Mikado want to cry.

"He caught me smoking. Well how about we do a bit of them. Like as much as possible before we risk death." Mikado took out two shot glasses from a little pocket, and a glass pipe.

* * *

Mikado was uncontrollably laughing at the flailing Masaomi on the floor. "You look like such. A. Dork!" Mikado was having issues at speaking through his laughter.

"Oh my god. I just felt a kick! Our baby is moving!" Masaomi was holding his stomach, looking excitedly at Mikado.

Mikado looked at Masaomi confused, stopping his laughter. "My dear you can't possibly be pregnet. Right?"

"Of course I can be. We did have unprotected sex twice. Ahhhhh! I'm going into labor! Ahhh!" Masaomi was on all fours tears starting at his eyes.

"Oh Masaomi I'm so sorry! How can I help? Should we go to to the doctors? Or like the bathroom." Mikado had no clue what to do. He had no idea that Masaomi had even gotten pregnant, he hadn't showed any signs. He figured Masaomis clothes had to go if he was about to give birth. "Just breath dear. Its going to be fine."

"Ahhh! It's all your damn fault! I'm going to die! Ahhh!" Masaomi was crying having a death grip on Mikados hand.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours for Mikado, they could hear a soft babies cry. Mikado picked up the child and wrapped it in a blanket he kept on the couch. "What do you want to name her?" Mikado was looking down at their new child. Her hair was the lighter brown like Masaomi, and she had Mikados bright eyes. Staring down at her he felt like he hadn't seen a more beautiful child before.

Masaomi smiled put back on his clothes, took the child from Mikado, and headed to be. "What about Aiko or something. Lets just all go to sleep." They went to be. After getting comfortable and getting Aiko to drink to sleep, they started drifting off. Masaomi grabbed Mikados hand gently, giving him a light smile. "We have a kid. I love her eyes. _Promise_ me you'll never leave us." Before Mikado could answer Masaomi was already asleep, so Mikado joined him.

**Authors Note:** Yeah okay I am rude about these. Sorry for the late update this isn't the only one. I got super pissed at my phone for deleting this and being obnoxiously slow so I couldn't write humor. Mikado to me has a clean house. His house my not be OCD peoples favorite hang out, but its not filthy. I love Mpregs they are so funny, and random. Oh well Thanks for reading I am really glade people like it. Can you believe only 2 chapters left? Time sure does fly.


	29. Simple

August 17, 2012

When they woke up the next morning they were both snuggling against a pillow from the living room. _Why am I holding this pillow? did I really give birth last night?_ Masaomi looked at Mikados wrist watch, upon seeing the time 7:45 he began to worry. "Mikado get up. Come on we are going to be really late for school. MIKADO GET UP!"

"No. I want to sleep. No school." Masaomi had it he pushed Mikado off the floor onto the floor. Mikado held onto the pillow, protecting it. "Ow. Bitch."

"Mikado shut up. Lets get going!." Masaomi went to stand but fell back onto the bed. "Shit. Drugs leave hang overs?" He flopped out of bed, roughly landing on the floor. He crawled out of the room glaring at the light on the other side.

"Not all of them. What your feeling is the alcohol." Mikado followed suit to the kitchen, as for he zombie shuffled. "I think. Its amazing we didn't die." Them not dying greatly amused Mikado. He burst out laughing, and didn't stop 'til he was at tear point. "I actually thought this pillow was our kid. We can't have kids. E en if we could not that quickly."

"Dude you're so right. Last night I really thought I gave birth. Thank god I didn't." Mikado gave him a questioning look. "Well we would make tarrible parents. We didn't even try to diaper it."

At the same time their phones rang, informing them of a new message. They read it, cringing at who it was from. ******'Hello my sweeties. I want to take you out for a nice dinner. Meet me at my house within the ****week after 5 and before 9. If you don't come you're in trouble. Love your loving friend Izaya. ****PS- I know all of your dark secrets and have the means to show the world. Behave and nothing will happen. I still love you.'**

"I fucking despise him. Should we go?" Mikado asked Masaomi who was frozen, sitting on the floor. "We could just ignore it. Not go."

"No we have to go. Tuesday at 7. I will never win, but its good to try to. I'm sorry. I'm still so weak. I can't protect you. You should be the one frozen on the floor, forcing words out. Not me. It only lasted a little bit right?" Masaomi was fighting back tears. He let them fall after his throat got sore.

"It wasn't even 24 hours. The act less than an hour. You stood for months. Your strong. I love your strengths, weakness, everything. Its you so its perfect." Mikado kissed away Masaomi tear. He held him in his arms, as if he was a shield to the cold. For Masaomi he was the warmth melting the ice that had began to form. "Its easy we go, we leave. We may never beat him but we will have each other. It's that _simple_, you and me."

**Authors Note:** Almost didn't do this. I am think I'm going to add-on to this after 30. maybe. If I do it's not going to be daily. I am starting school, there's soccer, and I plan to get a job. Anyways thanks for reading. I will give you a present if you review... Eventually.


	30. Future

**A N: Finish the whole thing or you will feel sad.**

August 18, 2012

Mikado woke up earlier than normal, when he ,looked to his side Masaomi had still beat him to rising first. It was normal for Mikado to wake up in an empty bed. Even though Masaomi woke up first, it was always him that was late. He just had a skill at getting distracted, while doing his daily routine. To Mikado it was just ridiculous, he was as bad as to worse than a girl. Yawning Mikado slowly made his way to the kitchen. He had to agree with Masaomi, it was a miracle he wasn't obese.

He grogily walked into the kitchen wiping away sleepy tears. He didn't notice the bath room, or living room was empty. When he came into the room he was greeted the the sight of Masaomi crumpled on the floor. He rushed over to see if he was alright.

"Mikado. I'm so sorry. I accidentally cut myself doing the dishes. Feeling it made me want more. Crying can only realize so much stress. Please don't leave me." Mikado looked down at Masaomis wrist, saw the blood gushing out. He had even missed the detail that Masaomi didn't have his sweatshirt on.

He was sad, but more than anything mad. _How could he do something so fucking stupid? He is going to die! He is going to leave me! Alone! We promised not to leave each other._ Mikado went down to his knees. He kissed Masaomi gently, he could feel how weak he had gotten. As he kissed him, exploring his mouth, he picked up Masaomis hand. The hand that still held th sharp knife. He jerked the knife into Masaomis heart. He pulled the knife out. Masaomi began profusely bleeding from the wound.

Masaomi was quiet, gasping for breath. Mikado held Masaomi as he died. His heart rate slowing as the amount of blood gathered on the floor. Mikado patted his back, trying to make him more comfortable. His heart hurt. Masaomi could have lived if he had got taken to the hospital. His stab in his heart had been the lethal wound. Mikado held Masaomi for at least three minutes for Masaomi to bleed out.

Mikado called the cops kissing Masaomis forehead one last time, letting the tears pour out. His voice was barely understandable through his tear stained voice.

* * *

When the hospital came they asked Mikado with questions. "What is your relationship with Masaomi Kida? Why were you here?" A tall male cop asked kindly.

Mikado sucked up his tears, trying to find his voice in his sore throat. "I'm his best friend. And his boyfriend." The cops manner changed after Mikado had said boyfriend.

"Why were you here?" His kind voice had disappeared only traces of poison remained.

"I sleep here most of the time." Even though the cop was rude, he didn't drill Mikado too hard. He asked a few more things never doubting it wasn't suicide. He didn't make the accusation that it was murder. Mikado was forced to call Masaomis parents, who did not take kindly to the news.

* * *

The day of the funeral came quicker than Mikado realized. Masaomis parents, who Mikado had remembered as nice, treated Mikado coldly. They had tried to uninvite him when they had heard that he was intimate with Masaomi. He didn't care. For how much more sorrow could enter his aching heart.

When he went to the funeral no one paid attention to him. There were many people there he had never met before, and some he had. He was surprised to even see the girls there crying as they placed flowers on the spot before the grave stone. He went up as well, stared at the letters on the stone. The words filling it. His tears beginning to grow into silent sobbing.

He stepped away from the people, letting the out side air calm him. Ryo came over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Mikado it must be tough on you. Did his parents not allow you to speak?"

Mikado swallowed hard, trying to clear his voice. "Yeah. They refuse to believe we loved each other. I don't care, what would I even say? Its my fault anyways. I didn't protect him."

"Look Mikado you shouldn't blame yourself I am sure he wouldn't want you to." Ryo patted Mikados back and sat down on a bench.

"I had enough knowledge to stop him. I was able to save him. He died in my arms." Mikado wasn't lying, he felt guilty. It really was his fault. He looked at his silver wrist watch, seeing how much time until the memorial dinner was going to begin.

"Would you have married him? Get him a diamond ring? Earing?" Ryo was trying to lighten the dark mood surrounding them. Mikado was glade to have a friend like him. He would never be as great as Masaomi, but he was still grateful.

"If he was alive I would be prepared to ask him. mentally at least." Mikado saw Izaya there, moving closer to the grave. He hated seeing him. To Mikado he was as much to blame for Masaomis death as he did.

* * *

When the reception began people came up to Mikado asking how he knew Masaomi. The people always apologized for his loss, sense for most of them he had been closer. He felt worse when they apologized, since he felt he should really be the one apologizing. Masaomis parents were all tears, to Mikado it felt fake.

He had never been close to Masaomis family, but he didn't like them. They were rude to him for loving their son, it disgusted him. He would understand if they blamed him for Masaomis death, but because they were together was stupid.

He was dressed in formal clothes, like all the other faceless people. Masaomi would have loved to see him in his black suit and tie. Mikados heart hurt every where he looked. He hadn't stopped crying since Masaomi died. He couldn't understand how people felt relieved at these kind of events.

Izaya was there, the only one smiling. Mikado over heard someone asking Izaya how he could smile at a time like this. Izaya had just answered that Masaomi would like smiling faces more than sad ones. Izaya made Mikado sick, but at the moment the person Mikado despised most was himself.

* * *

Mikados home reminded him of Masaomi, everywhere Mikado went reminded him of Mikado. Every street in Ikebukuro had some memory with him. Mikados normal eating habits changed to barely eating a thing.

In the two weeks that had passed Mikado had eaten a fried egg, and a burrito. He was only eating out. He didn't have any food in his house. The only times he had eaten was at places that Masaomi refused to eat at.

Ryo was trying to keep Mikado healthy. He brought him lunch, but Mikado didn't eat it. He tried to walk Mikado home but Mikado had refused. Mikado stopped going to school. He was sick of being in places that reminded him of Masaomi. He wanted to move. Move to a place that would lessen the memories of Masaomi.

He kept seeing the random girls around town. They always got up and walked towards him. One of the times, late at night, they came over to him they knew he had been drinking. He was stumbling down the road smoking a cigarette. They had patted his back and let him be.

* * *

When Tuesday came he went to Izayas house arriving at 7, like they had planned. Mikado agreed to come in for a bit before dinner. He didn't care about anything anyways. Everytime Izaya spoke it relieved Mikado from the sorrow, filling it with anger instead.

"Don't you look merry. You know what I can't get over? I know Masaomi liked to cut himself, but he never tried to kill himself. So why would he stab himself in the heart and remove the knife? He was on his way up, yet he chose to kill himself. You know what I think? You killed him. You saw that he had cut himself, but you wanted to be in control. So you drived the knife through his heart because yours was broken at the sight of him Now that's just a theory of course." Izaya climbed on top of Mikado, and began sucking on his ear.

Mikado did nothing to stop Izaya, even when his clothes started getting removed. He felt nothing as Izaya took him. He cried, but he hadn't stopped in days. "Oh Mikado you know your habits are bad, you should stop. I can smell the nicotine on your breath, and your actions are clumsy. How much have you been drinking? The funeral was only yesterday." Izaya went back finishing himself off. He put on his clothes and went into another room for Mikado to get redressed.

* * *

At dinner Mikado ordered fried eggs, since that was the only food on the menu Masaomi would have refused to eat. Mikado didn't like them either, but he didn't want to eat foods Masaomi would never be able to eat again."Mikado I'm sure you don't like being in places that remind you of Masaomi, but around me he is blurred out a bit. Your sadness lowers. Stay at my house."

Izaya wasn't one to try and make people feel better. Instead he liked to mess with them more. Once he found the reaction of some to something he would probably do it again. Izaya teased Mikado the whole dinner, Mikado was protected by his shell.

* * *

Mikado agreed to stay. He wouldn't deni that Izaya had said his feelings correctly. Izaya dragged Mikado to his bedroom. Izaya lit a few candles, filling the room with light from the flames.

Izaya went back to his game from earlier. Mikado shut himself off. Letting the night continue with him in a haze. The candles went out with the wind from the fan Izaya turned on to cool himself down. He made no move to turn on the lights, but instead carried on in the dark. When mikado fell asleep it was restless and painful.

The entire time until the weekend two weeks after Mikado had visited Izaya he felt more guilty, shameful. He felt miserable that he had allowed someone else near him like that. He had let some one touch him after he had killed the person he loved. Mikado couldn't stad seeing himself like that.

He decided to visit all of his and Masaomis favorite places to go together. The last place he visit was Sunshine 60. Mikado just looked at all the places smiling at the memories. When he finally got to the top he looked around at the view. He stood there watching all of the happy couples go by smiling. He sat and watched crying.

He stayed there 'til sunset, Masaomis favorite time of day. He wanted to be with him again. He had made the simple decision, he would join him.

No one noticed as he made his way towards the edge. " My summer sun shine is gone and I turned to the snowflakes of winter. I love you Masaomi." Mikado hoped onto the railing and jumped.

* * *

Mikado woke up with jolt. He shot up gasping. He turned into his pillow and started sobbing. He realized that his pillow was already damp and that his throat hurt. He was whole body was trembling from his fit. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, he didn't want to wake up Masaomi.

"Mikado? Whats wrong?" Masaomi rolled over, embracing Mikado lovingly. Mikado turned into him, feeling his warmth. The warmth of a living, breathing Masaomi.

"I had a terrible dream. You died but I was the one who killed you. I had gotten made that you had tried to kill yourself, so I had killed you." Mikado harshly cried into Masaomis chest.

"Mikado its all right. I'm alive. It was just a nightmare. Want to go watch some Doctor Who? His companion is really interesting, and fun. Haha I can make you some breakfast and we can snuggle." Masaomi was being overly bright and cheerful, Mikado knew he was trying to make him feel better.

"I just want to stay in your arms. Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Masaomi smiled and kissed Mikados face. Mikado let Masaomi lead for the first time since they had sex. "Want to? I can show you that I can top. Lets you see my side."

"Not right now. I know. Lets go get ice cream. Than we can also go move me out of my house and into yours."

"Not mine. Ours." Masaomi smiled, picking up Mikado bridal style.

Mikado hiccupped back his tears again. "Put me down. Let me get dressed." Mikados voice was rough and had a child like essence to it.

"Awww you're so adorable when your sad! Is it bad that I want to see you sad more often? Haha but than again, how could I make the great Mikado cry." Masaomi set Mikado on the bed, tossing him some clothes.

Mikado sniffled, wiping his tears off with the back of his hand. "You would have to disappear for me to cry again. If I lose you that would be enough to make me cry this much. Um Masaomi are you not going to take a shower this morning?"

Masaomi shoved on his jacket before answering. "I love you too dear. I can't really say that, since I cry when I am angry. About the shower thing. Please don't remind me I want to take you out, make you feel better. So please don't remind me that I am not clean. Now put some clothes on before I change my mind and take one, or take you." Masaomis back was to Mikado so he missed when he went onto his knees.

"Mmn now I feel loved." Mikado wrapped his arm around Masaomis waist, pulling him back to put his head onto his shoulder.

"Damn right you should. Do you realize how many people I would give up a shower for?" Masaomi turned around, to sit in Mikados lap. He had his legs on the out side of Mikados.

"Oh I'm sure there are thousands of people you would feel physically dirty for." Mikado lightly smiled before pressing his lips against Masaomis.

"Nope. Just you." Masaomi nuzzled his nose against Mikados. Mikado furled his brows, not know how to respond. "Come on get dressed. Breakfast will be ready in five.

* * *

Masaomi and Mikado had, had a light breakfast and was now on their way for some ice cream. "Masaomi do you think our relationship is progressing too quickly?"

"Hmm well not really. Like I said before other relationships start differently. I mean the time is just to get to know each other better, know you wont get hurt, we skipped that step. We were already best friends, its not like we are random strangers."

"I guess you're right. Do you think our interactions with each other is dumb? Like super cliché romance movie?" They turned a corner now facing the full on traffic of Ikebukoru.

"Oh well kind of. But who the hell cares, it's fun! A life with joy and fun is what matters, it doesn't matter how you get it. Wait never mind as long as other people aren't getting hurt it's fine. Like Izaya. The way he entertains himself is wrong." They arrive at a small deserts shop. When they reached the front of the line Mikado didn't know what to get. "I'll take a chocolate dipped in butterscotch, and he will have a raspberry in a bowl." they paid then went out side to eat.

"You know I can order for myself. And I guess as long as we are happy it's fine. Should I really move in with you though? I know that seems odd but what if we really are moving to quickly. Like what if your parents came into town, or what if our parents didn't want that?"

"Okay listen Mikado my parents may have kicked me out when I fell in middle school, but they are good people. We still email each other. Lets call them, okay?" Masaomi smiled wiping out his phone.

"Wait they kicked you out? I though they were moving again but you wanted to stay here." They were interrupted by two males.

The guys sat down at the table with them. Mikado recognized them from the party, but had forgot their names. "Hey guys. I didn't know you two were dating. Nozomu and I are too. He really transformed my life. Before I was unhappy, now I am all smiles."

"I never knew Nozomu was dating you Yuugi. Can we talk later though?" Masaomi grinned, then finished his cone.

"Come on Yuuji we shouldn't bother them any more. Good bye, it was nice seeing you." Nozomu grabbed Yuugis hand, leading him back into the side walks.

When they disappeared into the crowd Mikado spoke again. "Okay we can call them. But first what do you think my nightmare was about? I know I told you over breakfast, but what did it mean?

"That you love me." Masaomi stole a bite of Mikados ice cream. Mikado just glared at him for the actual answer. "Okay. Okay. Well you don't want me to die, but it would be worse if I killed myself, but even more bad would be if you killed me. You still fear Izaya so that explains him, but you would want to be punished so you would go to him."

Mikado nodded to Masaomis answer. "Okay but why was I drunk? And why was Ryo and those girls there?"

"Oh Mikado the dream was pretty blunt. Those girls set us up. Ryo is your closest friend besides Anri. Plus they are the last people you talked to, we have kind of become shut ins."

"Okay so it was just my fears. So what did you dream about?" Mikado pushed the last few bites of his ice cream towards Masaomi.

Masaomi hesitated before answering. "I dreamed about you. Well yeah. See I was a fairey and you were like an elf or something. We were trying to get past the levels of a game, but it was really happening. On the last level I got trapped by bars and broke my wings, but I shrank down so I could just go through the bars."

"Your dream seems kind of random. Are most of your dreams like this? Wait were you a girl fairy?" _Masaomi I may have rather fucked up dreams but yours are so random. You are random though. Your random mood changes are what make you so fun._

"Mikado. Shut up, You're ruining my dream retell." Masaomi finished off Mikados ice cream. "My wings were broken but I had to be able to fly in order to kill the goblins. Now somehow us having sex fixes my wings so we did. Than we got to the boss and he snapped my wings, so we ran off so we could have sex and repair my wings. But than I woke up. Oh ans yeah I was still a guy just dressed as a fairy chick."

"Do you have sex with me in your dreams often? Wait if this is your dream on a normal night, what was your dream a few days ago?"

"A few nights ago? Oh you mean when we had all the drugs and alcohol? I think that was fairly normal. Lets see our entire school went on a field trip to a testing center for a month. And the first challenge was you could do anything you want, and they would give it to you."

"Masaomi that doesn't sound all that normal. But continue, it sounds interesting." Mikado place his hands onto his chin.

"Okay well everyone except 8 people failed. See they got so lazy that they turned to stone. Then the second level we had to split into pairs, of course we were a group. Theat levels theme was about agility. We had to cross a fence over an abyss with one of us on the monkey bars above, then their partner helps them jump the gap. Then we had to do archery and from our score from that our next challenge would be chosen. Than we went through a deadly maze with evil giant robots."

"So was there only two levels?" Masaomi was hysterically laughing, and was obviously embarrassed.

"No there was two more. Um well the next level was reproduction. So we were all kind of doing random sexual acts. Like who took the longest to masturbate or get turned on."

"How well their partners could give head?" Masaomi burst out laughing at Mikados statement.

"Oh my god Mikado. You know me so well! Yeah we came in first again. The last challenge was house work, but I woke up before I could finish that challenge." Mikado was smiling, shaking his head at Masaomi.

"You know we would have won that. You know the whole OCD thing. So are all of your dreams perverted? Wait are you actually incredibly mad at haunted house?"

"I am not OCD, everything just has to be perfectly clean. My dreams, well I normally forget them honestly. Haunted house scare me than I get mad at myself. I despise the ass holes who invented those wretched things. How the hell can people think that shit is fun!"

Mikado started laughing, then face palmed. Taking a deep breath Mikado answered. "Oh Masaomi. I love you. I just love it all!"

"Yes you do! Especially my ass around your cock. Lets call my parents." Masaomi wiped out his phone quickly dialing the number. After putting it on speaker he placed it on the table.

**"Masaomi dear how are you? Honey come over here our son decided to call."**

"Hi. How have you been doing? So I am dating some one."

**"That's good. We are good. So what are they like? They aren't part of anything are they?"**

"He isn't part of anything. He is really nice and is the most adorable person you will ever meet."

**"Okay are you calling for our approval or something? Whats his name?"**

"Yeah kind of. Mikado had a nightmare that you guys hated our relationship."

**"If he makes you happy we are fine with it. Is Mikado your friend from elementary school that you had move there?" **

"I didn't make him move. He chose to." You gave me the opportunity to have a new life.

**"I know his parents, he should be a good boy. Big city scaring him, or is he holding up?"**

"Oh he is holding up alright."

**"Okay. I'm sure you want to get back to your date. We love you. Call us more often. Bye."**

"Bye love you too."

**"Wait does he know about."** Masaomi hung up the phone before she could finish. He than turned it off when she called again.

"Masaomi I don't think it's very polite to hang up on your mother, then turn off your phone so she can't call you. I love you so much." Mikado was smiling, happy to be with some one so fun.

"She was being nosy. I love you too. But see they are so totally alright with it. I know she just wants me to be good, stay in school, and be happy. I know you make me happy. I'm sure or _future_ is going to be so totally awesome." Mikado laughed but pulled Masaomi into a kiss.

**Authors Note:** Hey I am so extremely sorry its late! I have to tell you guys something. I made Masaomi me but than I switched us back around chapter 20. Also every chapters idea had to do with something that happen to me that day. The connections aren't obvious, as in like only I can see them. I deserve a reward for doing this all on a phone though. I love you everyone who liked it. Washington Rain I hope you enjoy following me now. Thank you for finishing and not killing me for these long notes. I was so close to writing a lemon in here just to get the people who skipped to chapter 20. I am going to write a little continuation for this, in a bit. shutting up now, bye!


End file.
